The Aftermath part 2
by hannibal1996
Summary: Chamberlain was hit by another massacre but this time there are more mystery's to unlock and secrets to be exposed. New detectives will have to uncover the horrific past of the town as they investigate how this chilling disaster happened. Completed.
1. Time is a flat circle

**Hello and welcome. This is the sequel but it will have flashbacks into the past so you do kind of get a prequel….Kind of. Please review and enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Time is a flat circle

It was late at night, the moon was shining down on the forest where the church kids were camping. They were sat around a large bonfire, roasting their marshmallows. Carrie was sat in the corner with Arthur. He was a tall but skinny guy who also shared Carries blonde and pale skin. His hair was a lot more dirtier though but it still suited him. The two were quietly chatting and laughing, they did not know they were being watched. He was roasting his marshmallow, staring at the two teens. It was McHale, his black hair disappeared into the night whilst his terrible fake tan stood out. Watching him, was another man, Ralph White. He was a tall man, his blonde hair dangled down his face, the colour was closer to brown though. His fists were clenched, he wanted to punch or at least kill McHale.

''Your marshmallow is burning.'' Ralph said, grabbing McHales attention.

''Can't have that now can we.'' McHale said as he took the marshmallow out of the flame. He was still looking at them

''I'd rather your burn.'' Ralph whispered into McHales ear as he got up to grab a box filled with crackers. McHale looked at Ralph but then moved his attention back to the two teens who were still chatting.

Ralph put the box down by the two teens, tapped Carrie on the shoulder and walked towards the dark woods. Standing there was a woman, she had long but curly black hair and a slight tan, she was one for the sunbeds. She was smoking but trying not to let the kids see but they all knew it anyway.

''How's Rachel?'' Ralph asked as he took a cigarette and started to smoke it.

''She's fine, needs a father.'' Barbara replied, guilt then consumes Ralphs face like the night consumes the day.

''I'll be round soon.'' Ralph said humbly.

''I don't expect you to do anything Ralph.'' Barbara said as she finished her cigarette.

Night of the massacre

The rain was falling on the streets of Maine. Detective Marcus Clark, he was in the alleyway but just sitting there as the rain washed him and his cheap suits. His brown hair that dangled over his face was dripping wet, he was a pale man with a slight stubble, the kind of stubble that came out in patches. Next to him was a bottle of gin or at least was a bottle of gin, the rain had washed it away.

''Clark, Clark, are you there? Come in Clark." His radio crackled. Marcus ignored it though, he was supposed to be on duty but he did not care right now….It wasn't his problem anymore. Then he could hear the crying out, he could see the smoke.

He used his strength to get up and look, he wasn't sure why, probably the alcohol or the temptation to walk into the fire. He fell over in the alley way a few times but managed to get over to the end. Then he could see it, the burning house in the distance where all the fire trucks were speeding towards the fire. Marcus was just stood there watching, what the fuck was going on he thought?

In another part of the town a young woman is at the police station. Her name Chloe Bolton, she was sat in the female locker room, the lights were flickering but she did not care. She had just taken off her body armour but just dumped it on the floor, it had a bullet hole in it. She was at least medium height but maybe a little smaller. Her short, dirty blonde hair was starting to fade so that her natural red would show. Her tan was starting to go, she needed a holiday. She stared at her pistol for a few moments whilst she thought about what she had just done.

''You're up.'' Detective Rodney Kuefer said as he walked into the female locker room. He was a very tool man and his muscles went with the height. His round face was covered in a light stubble and a thick tan from spending years in the army. He quickly walked out before anybody saw him and Chloe jumped up before walking out.

The fire had just been put out, the firefighters exited the smoke filled building but as the police tried to break up the crowd. Chloe walked up to a fireman, he was stood by the truck.

''What happened?'' Chloe asked as she walked up to the fireman. It was near impossible to see his face due to the suit and the soot from the fire.

''Not a clue, we're going to try and work it out but this looks like somebody set these kids on fire...Not sure how though.'' The fireman said. He looked at the smoking building, he had some notes that he showed her but the writing could not be made out, as if he was shaking the entire time he wrote it.

''Shit.'' Chloe yelled out.

''Yeah, right…..We'll get a report to you in the morning but right now we gotta check for survivors.'' The fireman explained.

''Whose house is this?'' Chloe asked as she looked around.

''Bing house, I think the kid was having a party.'' The fireman said as he walked towards the house to talk to a group of firemen.

''Shit.'' Chloe yelled out again as she walked back to her car.

The next day Chloe was at the station earlier than most people. She had a habit of not sleeping, she suffered from insomnia so she would just stay up and do work. She was sat at her desk, staring at her first cup of coffee, it looked disgusting.

''You are terrible at making coffee.'' Rodney said as he replaced the mug with another. She took a sip and put it down.

''Still shit though.'' Chloe said, she chuckled a little but Rodney just stared at her.

''You got your new partner coming in today.'' Rodney said.

''Just being assigned one, not sure who though?'' Chloe asked as she swung around to look at the others who had crawled into the office. Rodney was leaned against the cubicle wall, looking over the room whilst drinking the terrible coffee.

''George? I hear his partner has just been fucked up.'' Rodney replied.

''I doubt it, he's a nice guy but…...'' Chloe said but she stopped to drink the coffee.

''I think he's gonna get a transfer anyway.'' Rodney said when she stopped midway through her sentence.

''Kuefer, Bolton.'' Captain Jacob Nash. He was an average sized man with a fat face and Mexican heritage. His eyes were angry but it was probably the coffee he was forced to drink when he realised he wouldn't get to sleep when he heard about the massacre. Marcus was stood next to him, he seemed to have sobered up a little but was also holding a box full of things.

''Captain.'' The two detectives said.

''Marcus, you are going to work with Chloe on this case. Marcus take that desk.'' Jacob said as he pointed to the spare desk next to Chloe.

''Great, how you doing?'' Chloe asked. She never really spoke to Marcus but she had heard about what happened.

''I'll be fine.'' Marcus said as he put his box down.

''Ian was a hell of a guy.'' Rodney said as Marcus started to get used to his new desk.

''Thanks.'' Marcus said. He put out a few pictures and what seemed to be models of monsters, he still reeked of alcohol though, not a specific one but just a mixture of cheap spirits.

Marcus and Chloe were in Chloes car, they were driving towards the fire station. It was a sunny day but the house was still in everyones mind. They drove past it once, the house was practically a ruin now.

''Some party.'' Marcus said as he looked at the house.

''You smell like you had a great party last night…..Sorry.'' Chloe said when she realised what she had just said, it didn't really bother Marcus on the outside.

''It's fine….I've come to work smelling worse.'' Marcus said as he took a whiff from his shirt.

''Really?'' Chloe asked.

''Yeah. Back in highschool I worked at a cobbler shop, went to this party one night. Huge party, under a bridge. I showed up and started to drink to get courage to speak to this girl.'' Marcus explained, he started to chuckle a little.

''Worst idea ever.'' Chloe said with a grin glued to her face.

''Yeah but as I was my friend kept refilling my drink when I wasn't looking. I probably ended up drinking half a bottle of vodka before going to speak to her. By the time I did get the confidence I couldn't even walk so I just continued to drink. Next day i went to my maths lesson reeking of vodka…..Teacher wasn't impressed.'' Marcus said, the two started to laugh as they soaked in the story.

''Wow, I had my friend spike all of my drinks with brandy once in college…..I was still drunk for the mornings lecture.'' Chloe replied.

''Shit.'' Marcus said laughing.

The two parked their cars and walked towards the fire department. They walked towards the large red building which was filled with exhausted firemen. They walked through the department like ghosts, nobody seemed to notice them, nobody seemed to care.

''What the fuck….Oh great, it's the cops.'' The chief fireman said, Thomas Hardy was a fat, shot and angry old man with a moustache as big as his belly. His hair was grey and his red tie had a mustard stain on it.

''Tom Hardy.'' Marcus said as they sat at the desk, Hardy just stared at Marcus whilst he sniggered.

''What caused the fire?'' Chloe asked before the two detectives started throwing fists.

''Not a fucking clue.'' Hardy said as he went through the report.

''That's firemen for you.'' Marcus said under his breath.

''Very funny Marcus.'' Hardy said as Marcus sat there laughing.

''Do you have any ideas?'' Chloe asked, hoping he'd forgive Marcus' antics.

''The fire had two major factors. Smashed alcohol everywhere, spirits, the proper stuff as well, not the cheap shit… a log from the fireplace.'' Hardy said as he read from the many reports he had on his desk.

''So somebody threw alcohol onto the fireplace?'' Chloe asked.

''From these reports...A burning log was thrown onto alcohol the other side of the room.'' Hardy said. He sounded confused as he read it, the two detectives tried to work out what

''Footballers for you.'' Marcus said under his breath again.

''Spears were found in the pool area, some kids testicles attached to one of them.'' Hardy explained as he read the report, still sounding like he didn't believe it, probably because he did not.

''Fuck.'' Chloe said.

''The glass had all smashed. I was talking to Harry at your CSI department, the lanky kid? Anyway he said the glass would have smashed before the fire started.'' Hardy said. They knew the guy, he worked with Hardy a lot but they would probably have to pay him a visit.

''Meaning?'' Marcus asked.

''Well according to him. The glass smashes when it's heated up, it's basic science, I could tell you that...The glass was already smashed before the fire broke out.'' Hardy explained.

''Meaning what?'' Marcus said, he wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

''Meaning…..Something caused them to smash. Have a word with Harry in CSI, but there's very little to know.'' Hardy said, he handed Chloe the folder and gave Marcus evil eyes. He had another copy of the file so he wasn't going to miss it too much.

The two detectives were driving back to the station, Chloe was keeping an eye on the road whilst Marcus was staring at the clouds.

''Shouldn't you be going through the folder...Or are you looking for clues.'' Chloe asked.

''You can drop me off by the boozer on the left.'' Marcus asked as they approached a small bar coming up.

''Why?'' Chloe asked.

''So I can arrest the youths.'' Marcus said sarcastically as he got out.

Marcus walked into the bar and started his crusade to drink as heavily as he could until he passed out, it was his favourite hobby. Chloe went back to the station for another hour, she was hoping to be able to see Harry but apparently she was busy. She went through the files, the evidence that she was given but something just didn't feel right. A spike or something had been thrown almost perfectly through the air, killing two people at either side of the door. This seemed impossible, the fire started unnaturally and the weirdest thing of all...The glass burst without any actual reason to.

''How is it going?'' Rodney asked as he walked over, it was only a few minutes until she was going to leave anyway but she was not to sure about this case.

''This makes no sense...Look at it. A massacre but with a mysterious….It makes no fucking sense.'' Chloe said as she handed it to Rodney.

''Maybe….Uh, what about the two guys who were doing the prom massacre. The one that happened a year ago.'' Rodney explained as he read through the notes.

''What?'' Chloe asked.

''George and Daniel, you know them. It seems a little like that.'' Rodney said as he pointed to their desks.

''I'll have a word.'' Chloe asked as she got her coat and bag.

''Coming?'' Rodney asked.

That night Marcus was sat in the bar with the intention to beat his liver harder than Batman beats the Joker. He downed a shot of whisky and then walked over to the pool table with beer in his hand, he kept thinking about Ian though which brought him down. Chloe was at her apartment with Rodney, they were going to watch Red Dragon but she was texting to see if she could speak to George. Rodneys girlfriend was unable to join them that night so they were going to stuff their faces with Chinese.

Late into the night where the it was impossible to see in front of you. A police officer was walking down the street towards a tunnel where a mysterious woman was laying on the ground.

''Move along now.'' The police officer said but as he looked at the girl he could barely make out who she was. She looked up at him though, he could see the devil in those eyes but as she leaped up it ended. A few moments later the woman was walking away from a body and a pool of blood.

**Well I hope you enjoyed but please review. Do you like the flashbacks and the new characters? I'm going to change the story a little, mainly involving Sue but I'll try to keep it as accurate as I can. Until next time, have fun.**


	2. The victims of a victim

Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I'd like to thank lunalovegood4ever as well as anyone else who has helped by reviewing. I have tried to answer most of your questions. Please review.

Chapter 2: The victims of the victim

Chloe was driving along the road, it was the early morning and the sun was shining bright. The clouds were close to covering the sun, they were heavy clouds though and would inevitably ruin the sunny day with the heavy rain. Chloe pulled up at a small bar, it looked like the place bikers would go to sell crystal meth.

She walked inside and the smell of beer and vinegar hit her harder than the Red Wedding hit viewers. She walked up to Marcus who was half asleep at the bar, he had a glass and a near finished bottle of whisky in front of him.

"He owes fifty five dollars." The barman said as she went to pick Marcus up. She scowled at him, then took out her purse.

She later dragged him out of the bar and into her car. She started to drive along with the intention of getting to work but with the urge of removing his seatbelt and performing an emergency break.

The two reached the office and she handed him a pot of coffee and a mug. She sat at her desk with a box of documents. She was going through them so she might have a chance of understanding who Rachel was.

"Is he drunk?" Captain Nash asked as he walked over to them.

"He's always drunk." Chloe replied.

"I'll be fine...just gotta….Take a piss." Marcus said as he stumbled over to the bathroom. He walked into a stall and sniffed two lines of cocaine, he got up and it seemed to have sobered him up a little.

He walked back to Chloe and took some paperwork, she wa surprised by his sudden soberness.

"What happened to you?" Chloe asked, she was suspicious of this sudden change but it might have to wait.

"Coffee." He replied but she did not believe him. She handed him a folder, taking advantage of his sobriety.

"I'm going to meet up with George later...This might be another telekinetic based murder." Chloe explained.

"I'm going to go and find this Jesse Ryan kid….She went to the party with him." Marcus explained as he looked up the guys address.

Chloe met George at an old cafe outside of town. He was sat at the table, drinking his fourth cup of coffee, Chloe went in and sat down next to him.

"You drinking?" George asked as he downed the rest of the hot liquid. It burnt his throat but it kept him awake.

"I'm good thanks..So this case." Chloe said as she put a folder on top of the table

"Just be careful with this, these telekinetics make no sense. Who is Rachel Lang exactly?" George asked as he looked at a school picture of her, she seemed like an average unpopular schoolgirl.

"You said =this may be a family thing….Any other telekinetics than Carrie White?" Chloe asked.

"Her dead father maybe but dead is kind of….He died." George awkwardly explained, he lost the words for a moment but gave up trying to work out a better way of explaining it.

"So there could be another telekinetic in the area?'' Chloe asked but George just sighed.

"Look, from what we found out….The White family could be the only telekinetics. You need to find a connection between the two. Ralph White was described as some sort of womaniser back in his youth….Maybe she never knew her father. Or maybe her was her uncle...Find the connection." George explained. He showed her the picture of Rachel and was waving his hands in the air.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she went through some other documents.

"Just take my findings..Well, make copies of it at least." George explained. Chloe lit up by this, it would make her life so much more easier.

"Thanks, I appreciate it so much…..How is Daniel?" Chloe asked, finally addressing the Elephant in the room. The reaction on George's face told the whole story. The sheer dread and desperation that forced its way out.

"He ain't facing the death penalty...Thats for sure. He did shoot a very powerful guy though in front of a witness...He shot the fucking suspect." George explained.

All great men have a darkside...They strive for greatness to get away from their past." Chloe said. George looked at her, it seemed like she read it from some sort of poetry book.

"Who wrote that?" George asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Chloe asked, this made George chuckle a little.

"The whole case could be thrown of court...it will be fucking thrown out of court. The poor bastard will be in prison though." George said as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Sorry." Chloe said but it did not help at all.

"He's the nutcase." George said. He didn't mean to bad mouth his friend but he had it coming.

"I've got access to their work but George isn't going to be able to talk about the case..He is distraught." Chloe said as she got into her car.

"Ok, I'm just about to meet up with this Ryan kid alright...Talk to you later." Marcus said as he hung up. He knocked on the door and Jesse opened it. He was a tall, black haired kid with a good build...He was the stereotypical school athlete.

"Hello, my name is detective Marcus Clark..I think we spoke on the phone." Marcus said. He seemed a little bit dizzy, it was probably the lack of food.

"Yeah like twenty minutes ago." Jesse said. He was a little confused about what was going on. When they spoke on the phone you could barely work out what he was saying, his words were all slurred.

"Well I wasn't going to drop by unexpectedly now was I." Marcus said.

The two walked into the living room. Jesse had the house to himself so that he could pack for college. They sat on the chairs which were either side of a coffee table. It was a nice house but after the recent events the house just seemed so empty.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Jesse asked as Marcus made himself comfortable in the chair that looked like it was the shop model.

"Got any real drinks?" Marcus asked.

"I stopped drinking so there's no alcohol." Jesse said. All Marcus could hear was that there was no alcohol which meant that he would have to drink non-alcoholic drinks...He wasn't ready for that just yet.

"So Rachel Lang." Marcus said.

"Yeah...I took her to that party." Jesse replied. He flinched at her name though, still traumatised.

"And what happened?'' Marcus asked.

"Uhh...Well. We were doing the normal party thing when this video came on." Jesse said. He didn't like thinking about it, he had seen it and told it before but it was so painful. No amount of therapists could fix that, not even if they were the best in the state.

"Normal party thing?" Marcus interrupted.

"Drinking, flirting, dancing..The party thing but this video came on of us having...uh, we were." Jesse said but he felt embarrassed, he felt ashamed of what he did.

"Fucking?" Marcus asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Jesse said. The red had gone from his face.

"Then what?" Marcus asked. He didn't care if the kid was nervous, he just wanted to go.

"She did everything with her fucking mind or something..It was insane." Jesse explained, there was no way to explain it, it was just indescribable.

"All because of some girls gone wild tape...PMS for you." Marcus said as he looked around the room, he was agitated.

"It's not funny, people died." Jesse said, he was starting to get offended.

"They have a tendency to do that." Marcus said.

"What the fuck? They were murdered." Jesse argued, he was getting louder and angrier.

"My best friend and partner Ian Ward was shot dead the other week by a bunch of junkies...Forgive me if I seem a little distant with death." Marcus said. He matched his yell but Jesse just sunk into his sofa, Marcus knew he was sorry

"Sorry, It's weird though...I never thought she was into guys." Jesse said. It felt weird saying but it caught his attention.

"What?" Marcus asked, now curious about what was going on.

"Well when we did it...She was kind of, hating it." Jesse explained.

"Did she have any close friends?" Marcus said. He now took out his notebook and started to write this down.

"Lisa Parker was her only friend I think." Jesse said.

"She was a lesbian." Marcus yelled out loud in the precinct. Chloe looked up at him, confused.

"What?" She asked. Rodney was stood by the desk looking rather confused as well.

"Rachel Lang was a lesbian. Slept with Jesse to deny it, suppressing her emotions. The massacre was like the coming out, the Let it go." Marcus rambled as he sat at his desk.

"What the fuck are you on?" Chloe asked, Rodney was just laughing.

"She was having an affair with Lisa Parker who attended these straight camp things at the church in which McHale..The dead one. Anyway, she was a lesbian and with her mother being very christian it made sense." Marcus explained.

"That still makes no sense." Rodney commented.

"She was a fucking lesbian...Trust me on this one." Marcus replied. He threw her some notes, he had gone through the records at the old church, it was easy to get since it was always empty.

"Barbara Lang? Know her location?" Rodney asked as he checked his phone.

"Escaped the night of the massacre, presumed dead until her body is found." Chloe explained.

"What's up?" Marcus asked.

"There was a murder...A cop was torn apart. Barbara Lang was seen in that area." Rodney said. He showed them the photo on his phone that his partner had sent him, it was definitely her.

The three pulled up at the scene of the crime. The policeman had been torn to shreds, he was spread all over the tunnel, blood was on the ceiling. They looked at the body, this was not done by anyone.

"This could be a telekinetic death." Chloe said as she looked at the body.

"Was Barbara telekinetic?" Rodney asked.

"No...Rachel is alive." Chloe replied, she had no idea what was going to happen.

Past

Ralph White was sat in a bar drinking a cup of coffee. Barbara walked in and sat down next to him, she looked at him and was confused.

"You're in a bar and...Coffee?" Barbara asked. She would have laughed but it was not the time.

"Didn't get any sleep last night." Ralph replied as he took a gulp.

"Why do you want to meet?" Barbara asked.

"You've got to stop." Ralph said sternly.

"Stop?" Barbara asked. She knew what this was about and didn't want to discuss it now, but she knew it was going to happen.

"I can't take Carrie to live with you...I just can't." Ralph explained. There was no way for him to explain it, it was very difficult.

"Margaret is a schizophrenic. With her condition...Who knows what Margaret could do to her." Barbara argued but Ralph was not convinced.

"And imagine what would happen if I got up and left...Imagine what she would do to herself." Ralph argued back but this just pissed of Barbara.

"She's your wife...Please Ralph, she's insane. She needs to be inside a home." Barbara yelled.

"I can't." Ralph argued.

"Fuck you Ralph...I know that's an Irish Coffee as well, you're not fooling anyone." Barbara said as she got up to leave.

Ralph went back home after that. Carrie was in the living room playing with some toys whilst Margaret was in the kitchen. He walked up to the basement door and walked down the stairs, he turned the light on which brought light to the room. Nobody was allowed down there except for him, he would complain and argue about it extensively but it was his. He moved a couple of boxes and discovered a trunk. He pulled it out and opened the trunk, inside were guns. He had two pistols and a shotgun.

"I will take you Carrie, I promise but not yet." Ralph muttered to himself.

Well I hope you enjoyed and please review. Do you have any questions? Please feel free to message me or ask and I'll try to reply. So who killed the cop? Rachel or Barbara? What do you think of Marcus and his deductive skills? Thoughts on the flashbacks? Until next time, have fun.


	3. The haunted farm

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the third chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed. I would also like to thank Lunalovegood4ever. I have tried to answer everything but in time, please review.**

Chapter 3: The haunted farm

Ralph walked into the Jolly Roadhouse. It was a small tavern in the outer limits of Motton, a neighbouring town. It never took long to get to but he would rather drive than walk. It was early in the morning so the chairs were still on the tables, it still stunk of cheap liquor from the night before. Ralph had inherited the bar from his father in law who was killed by one of the local gangs.

"Is Irwin gone?" Ralph called out. Barbara was at the bar, she had been working there for some time and actually hated the job...Or the people.

"Left a few hours ago." Barbara said. He was a farmer who raised pigs in the outskirts of town, he was a complete weirdo.

"You can go if you want." Ralph said as he took the newspaper from the bar. They had it ordered there so he could grab it on the morning check up.

"Thanks." Barbara said as she picked up her bag from behind the bar.

"Tell Rachel I said hello." Ralph said as he scanned the morning highlights.

"Why don't you just tell her yourself." Barbara replied, Ralph darted his attention to her, his ghostly eyes fixated on her.

"Can't. Carrie has got this thing in a few hours, I just came to lock up...She's in the car." Ralph replied as he put the paper under his arm.

"Responsible." Barbara said sarcastically, she was not in the mood to deal with him today.

"Margaret will crucify me if I took her in here." Ralph replied. This was no joke in his eyes, she hates the bar and wants to get rid of it.

"How is...Margaret?" Barbara asked. It's how she said the name that made Ralph a little worried, the hatred danced over the word as it fell from her mouth.

"Tired of me." Ralph replied. They started turning off the lights, ready to lock up for the morning.

"You both clearly want a divorce." Barbara replied.

"I can't." Ralph said. He ran back to the bar, picked up a bar of chocolate he kept in the fridge, something he always has ordered in.

"Why?" Barbara asked.

"She's on the edge...She could hurt herself and Carrie." Ralph said as he walked to the door, keys in hand.

"And the bar?" Barbara asked.

"What?" Ralph asked as they walked outside in the blinding sunlight. He locked the door but covered his eyes.

"I know it's in her name….You get a divorce, you lose the bar, you lose your income….Construction work isn't that great this time of year." Barbara asked as they walked to their cars, there were three there.

"Fuck sake." Ralph said.

"Who is that?" Barbara asked, changing the conversation to the third car.

"Probably some guy who thinks its a free parking space." Ralph said as he opened his door.

"See you this evening." Barbara said as she jumped in her car and drove away.

"Yeah, have a good day." Ralph said as he stepped in. He kept his eyes on the third car though, there was someone inside...Smoking and watching him.

"Hey dad." Carrie said as she put her magazine down. He got her some teen magazines for the car, Margaret hated them so they had to do it in secret.

"Hey Carrie." Ralph said as he handed her a bar of chocolate, another thing Margaret hated.

"Thanks." Carrie said as she took a square. She offered him a piece and he quickly threw it in his mouth as he took off.

"Thanks..Excited?" Ralph asked, referring to her birthday which was in a few days.

"Yeah, I'm really..." Carrie said but as they were going to leave the carpark, the third car jumped out in front of them, making them stop quickly.

"You dirty fucking cunt." Ralph yelled out as he exited the car. He walked up to the man, still sat in his car with a cigarette in his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" He asked as he rolled down the window. Ralph punched him and grabbed his shirt, dragging him forward.

"Tell your boss, I'm not John...Come after me, I will burn you in your sleep...Along with your families." Ralph snarled as he threw the man back. He walked back to his car and got in, Carrie a little scared but he showed no expression.

The car reversed and Ralph drove off.

Present

Chloe was at her desk, typing away on the computer. She had got herself some CCTV footage from all over the town when Rachel was supposed to have disappeared. She had spent hours trying to trace her locations but due to the incident, a lot of cameras had been destroyed.

"Any luck?" Marcus asked as he walked in with some coffees. He handed her one and sat down, going through some documents.

"What are they?" Chloe asked as she saw the thick folders, it looked like he had done genuine work.

"Whether or not people have seen her...eye witnesses." Marcus explained as he opened them up. He stunk but not of alcohol this time, she was a little surprise.

"Anything?" Chloe asked.

"Nobody has seen her but I was asking about unusual things that have been going on." Marcus explained. He was a little excited by it, he had done some actual police work.

"Bit of a long stretch." Chloe said as she leaned over to him.

"I have also been going into her old activities….Irwin Henty, know him?" Marcus asked.

"Pig farmer..Turned into serial killer." Rodney said as he walked over with a box of biscuits.

"She used to work on his farm over the summer." Marcus said as he showed them a picture of Rachel, he had taken it from some website that organised summer jobs.

"And?" Chloe asked, she was very tired and wanted to jump to the chase.

"I thought you were the good one...There has been reports of a person in the farm." Marcus said as he handed out some notes of people noticing someone on the farm.

"You think it's her?" Rodney asked.

"It's amazing what I can do when I'm sober." Marcus replied but it was followed by a slight twitch, Rodney picked up on this.

"Let's go and have a look, check it out." Chloe said as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'll get a team together." Rodney said as he grabbed his phone.

The three drove up to the farm, it was a boring day where it looked like it was about to rain. There was backup around the corner, a group of armed men Rodney had convinced to tag along, he was former SWAT after all. They walked up to the farm, mud jumping up all of their trousers. The mud was still wet, must have rained the night before but as they approached the farm, they noticed something was odd. It has been abandoned for around a year now, people tried to avoid it as much as they could...Junkies and homeless people avoided it because of the ghost rumours.

"What do you think?" Marcus asked, sounding a little proud of himself.

"I think my partner should be feeling better soon." Rodney said, it was followed by a slight chuckle.

They entered the house, it was like something from a horror movie. The wood was starting to rot from the damp, it stunk of it and also something else, something rotting. Rodney looked inside the fridge, some old beer and meat….It was old, probably would have killed you if you ate it. Marcus walked into the living room, the Tv was broken and there was the smell or burning wire, he knocked a bottle off the table..There was a smash which was followed by a bang upstairs. The three took out their guns.

Rodney walked up the stairs and Chloe emerged from the dining room that was filled with junk. They slowly walked up the stairs where there were three doors, one of them would have been the bathroom and another a bedroom. They slowly walked towards a door each, Marcus standing by the downstairs door. Chloe burst into one room, the stink hit her, practically knocking her off her feet, she looked around the room….It was filled with objects that had been made from skin which was impossible because they were all destroyed when the police raided the house.

"What the fuck has she been doing?" Chloe asked herself as she looked around. The light had been flickering, someone was in here but something else caught her eye. The desk in the corner of the room, there was an unfinished doll with a stand next to it, it read 'Dearest sister.'

"Fuck." Ian yelled, there was two gunshots and then a smash, it was glass. Chloe ran as fast as she could towards the room where Marcus was but she was knocked over. The culprit was running down the stairs.

"Freeze." Marcus yelled but he was hit, he fell to the ground, blood all over his face.

"Calling in the back up now." Chloe yelled into her phone.

Within a second three black jeeps drove into the farm, they were quick and then the boots jumped out of them. There must have been at least twelve armed men, armoured to the bone and armed for war. They sprinted up the farm, ready to shoot on site.

"Rodney?" Chloe yelled out as she saw his body on the ground, he had been thrown out of the window, he was unconscious.

The culprit was running for the barn, noticing the SWAT team she stared at an old tractor, it was rusting away, it hadn't been used in years, there was never any need for it. It started to shake, hover in the air. It was slow at start but by the time is was hovering it flew gracefully through the air. It flew over the SWAT team, they jumped to the ground in the panic as the culprit jumped into the barn.

"Take her down." They yelled as they got back up. Marcus got up and ran alongside them whilst Chloe attended to Rodney. The tractor fell to the ground and they surrounded the barn.

They burst inside, a flashbang distorted all vision. They ran inside, Chloe could hear the screams and the commotion but couldn't understand. Then there was a gunshot, then it went silent and then it felt like it was all over.

They were all inside the hospital. Rodney was in a bed, he was going to be fine but needed to rest. His girlfriend was there, she was by his bedside with Chloe whilst Marcus spoke to the captain.

"That was stupid Marcus." Jacob said as they watched the two girls comfort each other over Rodney.

"Rodney had his friends….We didn't have the time to set it up by the book's." Marcus said, trying to justify himself.

"I know you've been on edge since Ian was shot...But you need to calm down." Jacob replied, he was calm when he said this, as if he was trying to get it through to him without yelling.

"Is it her?" Marcus asked as they walked over to another room.

"Yeah….That girl right there….Is Rachel Lang." Jacob said as they watched the girl. She had been washed and cleaned. She had been shot in rib but she will live.

Flashback

Rachel liked working at the farm during the summer, it was nice to get out in the air and do some work. It made her exhausted but she absolutely loved it, that was not the only thing she loved though. She always knew about his activities, how he acted and what he did but she would always remember the day she found out.

She accidently opened the door, she thought something had died and she was right. She walked in, turning on the light and witnessing the lair. It was just a guest room but filled with knick knacks that had been made with body parts and on the bed...Was a dying girl, some hitchhiker who got into the wrong car, she probably won't last long. Irwin burst in, he was afraid but had a knife in his hand, just incase. He didn't need it though, Rachel smiled at him...She wasn't afraid...She wanted in.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review. Are there any questions you want answered? Please review or message me and I'll try to answer directly to you or in the next chapter. It is Rachel? What did Ralph get himself mixed up in? Until next time, have fun.**


	4. A fly trapped on spiders web

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter and I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed. I am trying to include everything you want but it will appear in future chapters. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Please review.**

Chapter 4: A fly trapped on spiders web

Carrie's birthday had arrived and along with that the party. Ralph had been helping his friend out at a construction site, needed some extra cash. He arrived straight from a night shift, barely able to keep his eyes open, he took out a box of decorations and started to sort the house out. An hour later the house was starting to look better, decorations had been put up and food was placed on a table, Margaret had cooked it the day before. There was a sudden knock on the door, an unexpected knock...At seven in the morning. He walked up to the door, no guests were expected until later, he took a gun from his liquor cabinet.

"Hello?" Ralph asked as he opened the door, gun out of sight but in hand.

"Hello Ralph." The man said. He was a tall, russian guy, wearing a tracksuit.

"I'd invite you in….But I'm not." Ralph said, putting his finger on the trigger, ready to fire.

"That's fine...Me and my fellow associates wanted to wish your daughter a happy birthday." The Russian said before walking away. Ralph waited for him to get into his car and drive off before he closed the door.

He walked back into the living room, he had no need to worry since Carrie was staying round Arthur's until the party, she had even spent the night there. Margaret walked downstairs, still in her dressing gown.

"Place looks good." Margaret said as she looked around. There were balloons all over the place and a few banners.

"Thanks...How did you sleep?" Ralph asked as he sat down, watching his wife stare at a picture of his daughter.

"Peaceful….Fifteen years old….Time goes quickly." Margaret said, the picture was old but she looked very happy.

"Your hand is shaking." Ralph pointed out, he had the gun hidden under him, didn't want her to get alarmed.

"Observant." Margaret replied.

"Get back on your medication." Ralph said sternly, like a commander ordering a soldier.

"I'm fine without them." Margaret argued back, this annoyed Ralph...Like a soldier who questions orders.

"Last time you said that you locked her in the closet because some twat threw a rock at the house." Ralph yelled out. Margaret looked at him, with fire in her eyes.

"She brought stones down from the sky." Margaret argued as she rushed over to him.

"And also asked the neighbour about her tits." Ralph argued.

"Signs of a perverted mind." Margaret argued back, it was starting to get heated.

"If you was an eighteen year old guy and also trying to grab those tits….That's fucking perverted. A five year old girl who wants to know about her body is not." Ralph argued.

"A man in his late thirties having an affair with a bartender, to afraid to divorce his wife because everything is in her name and owing a lot of money to gangsters because his credit is to bad to get a loan from the bank." Margaret whispered. Ralph then froze, the words had crawled into his head, crept into him….Making him angry. He had suppressed the rage, the stress, the anger….It had, only for a second….Twisted him, but a second was all it took.

Ralph punched her, it happened, quickly but it was like an Earthquake. The actual quake hit and did its damage but then there are the aftershocks, the traumatises, the memories that follow….She just stood there, in shock, traumatised and the memories filled inside her.

Present

Chloe was sat in the hospital canteen. She was with Rodney's girlfriend and sipping on a coffee. His girlfriend was an average height girl, with black hair and darker skin.

"You ok Molly?" Chloe asked.

"Not the first time….Remember when he was working during the Prom? A car exploded and he got flying shrapnel in his leg?" Molly asked as she stared into the coffee, it was just a regular white coffee, so boring but yet so mesmerising at the same time, like a Samurai and his fish.

"Yeah….He nearly bled to death because nobody could get to him, there were no ambulances and the doctors had to many patients as it is." Chloe replied.

"At least he has treatment now, that's all that really matters." Molly said. She seemed depressed and Chloe seemed distracted.

"He will make it….He made it through the prom." Chloe reassured her friend, she wanted to keep her happy but there was also a little part of her that resented her….She had no idea why.

"Barely." Molly added.

"But he did and he'll make it through this as well." Chloe reassured, Molly smiled and reached for her hand.

"Thank you." Molly said as she smiled.

Marcus was stood in the corridor, finishing off his flask when nobody was looking, the hospital was quiet this late at night which was good. He looked into the room and a doctor walked up to him, making him jump and nearly drop the liquor.

"We normally don't allow alcohol on site." The doctor said as Marcus put the flask back into his pocket.

"Stressful night...How is she doing?" He asked as he looked into the room. She seemed asleep or peaceful at least.

"Awake but on morphine." The doctor said. Just peaceful then, Marcus thought.

"Can I go in?" Marcus asked.

"Sure….She's on a lot of morphine so she won't be a problem." The doctor explained.

"Thanks..I got the buzzer for the others." Marcus said. He had a small buzzer in his pocket, when pressed the SWAT will bust in and subdue Rachel.

Marcus walked inside and pulled up a chair. He looked at her, her black hair had covered her face that was covered in sweat. She moved her head, looking at him.

"Have you always been a psychopath or was it just Irwin?" Marcus asked. He looked down at her but she just stared back, he could just see her eye.

"...Yes." She croaked.

"Your mother thought you was the devil once...We're still looking for her by the way...Is there a reason she thought this?" Marcus asked.

"She found out about my activities with Irwin...I also used to kill animals." Rachel croaked. The morphine was making her more open as she watched the detective drink the alcohol.

"Where is your mother Rachel?" Marcus asked.

"...I killed her." Rachel replied.

"How?" Marcus asked.

"I found her when she ran away from me...She was running towards the graveyard, to dads grave." Rachel said. When she referred to her father, her tone changed, she got sad but there was a hint of anger and hatred.

"Where is the body?" Marcus asked.

"The parts are where they belong." Rachel croaked, there was a smile, it was hard to see but it was there.

"And where do they belong?" Marcus asked as he took a sip from his flask.

"You drink...Is it safe to assume you do other things as well?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Marcus said as he showed her a little bag of cocaine.

"They're in the bar she used to work in." Rachel whispered to him, her voice was still croaky.

"Why are you telling me this?" Marcus asked, Rachel just stared at him with those dead eyes.

"Is he alive? Is Irwin still alive." Rachel asked but Marcus just walked out, refusing to answer the question. He heart rate started to shoot up, the glass started to crack, it got bigger and bigger, the machines started to make as many noises as they could but then it was all over. The morphine had gone into her body, she was unconscious once again.

Marcus was driving down the street, towards the old bar. The Jolly Roadhouse was more or less abandoned these days, used by the odd junkie to escape reality for a few moments. It wa a cold night, one of the coldest that they have had for a while but he would be alright, he took out that small bag of cocaine and lined it up on the dashboard. Sniffing it only took a second but preparing it was always a nightmare, especially when your hand won't stop shaking. It made him twitch though, he suddenly felt more awake and as he exited the car holding a near empty flask and torch he proceeded to the bar.

It had been boarded up, it had a fire a while ago that caused it to be shut down. He pushed the door down, the boards were heavy but nothing he couldn't handle. He forced his way through and turned on the flashlight, he looked around the abandoned bar, it was like something from a horror movie.

"Where the fuck is it?" Marcus asked as he sniffed the building. The smell of damp and rot filled the air, wasn't as bad as it was. He walked over to the bar, shining the light but yet he found nothing.

He opened the door and walked down to the cellar. There was a strong smell, was it the body? The floorboards started to squeak but he wasn't trying to be quiet, making noise wasn't a problem. He looked around the basement, he found a few empty kegs that had been dumped there and some pot smoking equipment. He smashed a bong by stepping on it but he found the body, pinned to the floor like Jesus Christ.

"You shouldn't be here." A shadow said. He was hiding in the dark and jumped out at Marcus, he was holding a knife and went to stab him but Marcus smacked him with his torch.

The man turned around and tackled Marcus to the ground. He picked up a bong and smashed it in Marcus' face. He pushed the man back and pulled out his gun, he could barely see. It was cold, he was drunk and most of all...He had glass in his face. He fired two shots but they didn't seem to do anything. The man just stood there, completely hidden in the shadows but all you could see was the silver knife in his hand.

The man ran towards but Marcus fired another shot and the man fell to the ground, he started to crawl away towards the stairs as Marcus fired another shot but he assumed he had missed.

The man managed to crawl up the stairs but as he tried to escape the building he tripped over and fell to the ground. He got back up and ran round to the back where there was a truck, he hopped in and grabbed the first aid box. He searched the back, picking up rifle.

Marcus was back in the basement. He tried to stand up but he was struggling, he looked around and noticed a photo or Rachel.

"Irwin?" Marcus asked himself as he looked at the picture, he was struggling to make it out but he was sure. Before he could do anything else though, there was a loud gunshot and he felt a sudden burning pain in his chest.

Marcus fell to the ground and Irwin was stood on the stairs with the rifle, he turned around and walked back up. Marcus was left on the ground, bleeding out whilst surrounded by broken drug equipment and a dead body.

Irwin was walking back to the car. He had a slight limp where the bullet had hit him but he would be ok. He was tall and dirty, his beard growing in patches whilst the sweat irradiated from his body. He was wearing some old rags that were covered in mud and hard liquor, his skin was pasty but yet burnt at the same time but his spots took the attention away. His hair was dark, long and greasy...He was a mess.

Flashback

It was Carrie's party and everyone was having a good time. Margaret was in the corner with some of the women from the neighbourhood like Stella and Mrs Hargensen, the woman whose name everyone forgets but wont bother to relearn it. They were standing in the corner, chatting over a glass of wine.

"So what happened to your eye Margaret?" Mrs Hargensen asked as she held the wine close to her, holding it, protecting it with your life.

"Oh it's nothing….Bathtub." Margaret said. She was a little bit more free with her glass but was holding it with a tight fist.

"Tell me about it...You know Hilary from across the road...Fell into the tub all the time." Stella said as she waved her glass all over the place, nearly spilling it.

Ralph walked past them, looking at Margaret who just looked away. He walked up to McHale who was munching on a piece of cake. John was stood there, picking at his cake.

"Great cake." McHale said as Ralph picked up a beer.

"Thanks." Ralph said as he downed it. He noticed McHale's eyes glance over to Carrie.

"Where did you get it?" John asked.

"I dunno….The shop." Ralph said as he locked his eyes onto Margaret.

"Excuse me Ralph...Can I have a word?" A large Russian in a tracksuit asked. Ralph stared at him and walked to the back garden with him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ralph asked as they walked up to the barbeque.

"You owe us a lot of money and you throw...A party?" The Russian asked. He had a gun, it was tucked into his trousers...Ralph could see it.

"It's her birthday." Ralph defended.

"You also owe us a lot of money...We're getting restless. Wouldn't it be a shame if your daughter got hurt?" The Russian asked. Ralph just smiled at him and looked into the house, nobody was looking.

"You cunt." Ralph said as he raised his hand. The Russian the stretched out, he felt like he was being pulled apart, like he was tangled up and couldn't get free….Like a fly on a spiders web. Ralph was now furious, the gun hovered towards him and he took it into his hands.

Carrie and Arthur were talking in the corner of the room. They were sharing a chair and talking, they had finished their cake and was on their sugar high.

"Are you going on the camp with church?" Carrie asked as Arthur took a sip of his coke.

"It's september...We just came back from it." Arthur said as he burst into laughter.

"I need something to look forward to." Carrie said as she leaned back.

"Halloween, christmas, my birthday, easter….Everything really." Arthur said, he was still laughing, Carrie was trying to hold in the laugh.

"Hey Carrie." Sue Snell said as she walked over. She felt a little shy and awkward there, she was on her own and therefore vulnerable in her eyes.

"Hey Sue." Carrie said. She suddenly got nervous, clenching Arthur's hand.

"I just wanted to say sorry about the other day...With the book bag." Sue practically whispered. She did it a lot, bullied Carrie with her friends and then would sometimes apologise if she was by herself.

"It's fine." Arthur said whilst Carrie was left speechless. Sue smiled and walked away, Carrie should have been used to it by now.

"So what are you two lovers talking about?" Ralph asked as he walked up to them. He had a wet cloth which he was using to clean his hands.

"What happened to you?" Carrie asked.

"Spilt some sticky coke on my hands….What are we on about?" Ralph asked.

"Is it too late in the year for a barbeque?"

"Barbeque broke...It um, broke." Ralph said

"Ok." Carrie said smiling.

"Remember...No, whatever you two do." Ralph said as he walked away. He was thinking about what he was going to do with the body in the shed and a broken barbeque.

**I hope you enjoyed so please review. Is there anything you want answered? Anything you want to see? Please let me know and I will try to answer as soon as I can. Is Marcus dead? Thoughts on Ralph? Until next time, have fun.**


	5. The Whites have the devil in them

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter and I would like to thank everyone who had reviewed. I am trying to include everything you want but it will appear in future chapters. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help. Please review.**

Chapter 5: The Whites have the devil in them

Sunlight was always associated with happiness but that is not always the case. It was the day of Marcus' funeral who was killed in the line of action. He didn't really have much of a family, an ex wife that showed up but that was really it. Chloe was stood in the crowd as she watched the pallbearers take the coffin to the site. She was looking around to see his brother that he very rarely spoke about but she didn't know. It was a small crowd, at least twenty. She looked at the photo of him they had on display, it must have been at least twenty years old.

When it came to the Eulogy there weren't many people to do it. Captain Nash said some stuff about him but there really wasn't much. He kept himself to himself and the only person who knew anything about him was killed in action. Rodney was next to her, he was in a wheelchair for a few days which he absolutely hated.

The sun was shining down on the grave as the sound of the gun salute echoed through the graveyard. All she could think about was Irwin and how Rachel taunted her about Marcus' disappearance. The funeral was over fairly quickly, she didn't want to stay to talk to his family since she barely even knew Marcus.

She was going to find out where Irwin was and she was going to make sure he got what he deserved. She and Rodney left the funeral as everyone else left, they were going to skip the reception though.

Rachel was considered too dangerous to be kept in a regular jail. Her telekinetic ability would make it too easy for her to cause problems. She was kept in a maximum security prison where she would receive a dosage of medication to stop her from using her powers. Chloe was going to visit her to find out about Irwin.

"That was an old picture of him." Rodney pointed out as they were driving back to the precinct.

"Yeah I think they wanted a picture before he started drinking." Chloe pointed out. They were getting very close to the building.

"Are we going to visit Rachel?" Rodney asked. Chloe thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Yeah...We're going to visit Rachel." Chloe replied.

"You think that is wise?" Rodney asked.

"You think it isn't?" Chloe asked. She was driving, normally a safe driver but today she was being a little reckless and Rodney was getting afraid.

"Well what I mean is...She might send you to another trap." Rodney pointed out but it did not bother Chloe.

"You still got your connections with the guys in SWAT?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Rodney replied.

"We're going to flush him out." Chloe explained.

"Ok but before all of this we need to go to a drive through." Rodney said. His stomach was rumbling as he was starving.

The two drove up to the prison where Rachel was being held until the trial. It took an hour to get there and they spent twenty minutes getting the files to speak to her. Rodney thought Chloe might be to angry to speak to Rachel but she was behind the wheel so he better not say anything.

They checked into the prison and walked downstairs, Rodney took the lift downstairs but Chloe was going to walk. They met up again and walked down the hallway. There was a series of cells with transparent walls, it allowed the guards the check what they were doing. They went past at least four and saw three inmates. They were just sitting there, at their table writing. She had no idea what they were writing but it was probably an appeal or some form of book about their lives. They walked up to the fifth cell which was Rachels. The prison was normally reserved for men but the women's prison wasn't able to take her in due to not having enough security.

"A doctor comes in here every hour to inject me with enough drugs to knock out a horse but most of it goes to the telekinesis." Rachel said as the two walked up to Rachel's cell. She was stood there, waiting for them. She was play Clair De Lune in the background, it was peaceful but Chloe just thought she was trying to be scary.

"Where is Irwin?" Chloe asked. She got straight to the point, no time or patience for general chit chat.

"If he isn't at that shithole of a bar then I have no idea." Rachel replied. The two girls had their eyes locked on each other. The guard with them and Rodney were starting to feel the tension but decided not to bother getting in between.

"He killed a man, a cop...If you tell us where he is we can bring him in alive. Nobody else will, do you know what they do with cop killers?" Rodney asked. He decided that the tension could keep him in the chair for longer so he had to intervene. Rachel looked at Rodney but Chloe wasn't thrilled with that.

"Do you love him?" Chloe asked cutting off Rachel before she could reply.

"Love him?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said quickly and blunty.

"No...Well in a sense yes but not in the sense that you refer to. I loved him like a teacher or a father since my father was busy with...Carrie." Rachel explained. Chloe noticed how she said Carrie, dragging the word with hatred and anger. She hated Carrie.

"I never had a good relationship with my sister either." Chloe replied but Rachel seemed to dismiss it.

"He always prefered her...I met her once. She was nothing, a terrified little girl who hid behind daddy and that boyfriend of hers." Rachel explained.

"Well she's dead." Chloe said suddenly. Rachel seemed a little stunned by this but she didn't care, she just wanted to say bad about Carrie.

"Was a body ever found?" Rachel asked.

"Destroyed." Rodney interrupted.

"Not found, she could be alive." Rachel taunted.

"Carrie White is dead...She is dead...Like you will be." Chloe corrected but Rachel was enjoying it too much but that last line got to her.

"What are you on about?" Rachel asked. She was a little agitated by that comment, she was a little bit scared, she had to admit it.

"You committed mass murder, conspiring with a serial killer and among other fucked up shit...You are getting the death penalty bitch….Gotta love Maine." Chloe said before walking away.

"I'll fucking kill everyone here before that happens." Rachel screamed out as she slammed her fist onto the cell. There was a small crack that started to spread all over the wall.

"Knock her out." The guard yelled. The door opened and a group of guards burst inside to inject her. She pushed one guard to the wall but got smacked with a baton, she spat out blood onto the crack and a doctor came in to inject her. She was now unconscious and the detectives left.

"They should have used the taser." Chloe said as she and Rodney walked away. Chloe knew that Maine had abolished the death penalty but she was betting that Rachel did not know that.

"Hey, I want to visit someone before we go." Rodney said.

Rachel and Rodney were in the visiting room. They were drinking coffee and had made special arrangements to speak to an inmate out of visiting hours. The door opened and Daniel Callahan, the disgraced detective walked in.

"Hey Rodney, good to see you buddy." Daniel said as he fist bumped Rodney, he then sat down and looked at the guard. He was displeased by Daniel fist bumping.

"How is prison life?" Rodney asked.

"Well I punched three people last week. People aren't so happy about a cop being here." Daniel said. He seemed a lot more tired and his hair was very greasy, he probably avoided the showers. His knuckles were split and bloody, he had been using them a lot.

"Carrie White had a sister...She's a bitch." Chloe said suddenly. She knew Daniel and was actually on good terms with him, she even got a little too good with him once.

"What about Irwin? I heard he killed Marcus." Daniel said. He knew Marcus and felt depressed when he heard that, probably because he felt responsible for not catching him when they first met.

"Yeah...We're going to get him." Chloe said with confidence but she hated cop killers, she wanted him dead.

"How's George doing?" Daniel asked. This made him more depressed, his spirit dropped as he said his name.

"He's doing well." Rodney said.

Irwin was in a diner in the outskirts of Maine. He was sat at a booth drinking a cup of coffee and eating a bowl of fries. His hands were shaking as he looked at an old picture of Rachel he had. He loved her, he really did but it was never what he thought it would be. Two officers walked in and he hid his head.

"Busy shift?" The officers asked the waitress. Irwin had a gun in his pocket, he had it in his hand but it was shaking and it was shaking violently.

"Just a few guys." The waitress said. The other officer walked to Irwin.

"That yours out there?" He asked. He pointed to a shiny red truck and Irwin shaked his head.

"No, not mine." Irwin mumbled, still had his hand on the trigger.

"Daughter?" The officer asked as he looked at the photo of Rachel.

"Something like that." Irwin said. He was starting to twitch a little, he nearly dropped the gun but he was struggling, he needed his medication but he did not have it.

"Yeah I have a stepdaughter myself." The officer said as then it happened. He dropped the gun and the officer just looked at him, shocked.

Past

Carrie was in the church with McHale. She was organising some of the bibles and McHale was in the office working on the Sunday service. That's what she thought at least but he was going over a few pictures he took of her a while ago. He walked down and up to her, holding a bag.

"Try to keep it between us two...Hargensen is getting pissed at your dad's drunken calls." McHale said as he handed her the bag.

"I won't tell." Carrie said.

"You did well today." He said. Carrie nodded and Margaret walked in, she seemed tired and a little annoyed which was never a good thing.

"Margaret, how has the lord treated you today?" McHale asked.

"Well Ralph is having another army moment so Carrie you will be staying at Arthur's tonight." Margaret explained.

"May the lord be with you." McHale said as he walked away.

Carrie and Margaret were driving towards Arthurs house. She was going through the bag of things he had given her and Margaret was driving, she had a bruise on her arm from earlier. Ralph had a few flashbacks of his time in the army and was just going haywire.

"You will stay there and behave little girl...I'll come for you in the morning." Margaret explained.

"Thanks momma." Carrie replied.

"I hate your father...The cheating monster." Margaret hissed.

"I thought cheating was sinful?" Carrie asked.

"It is but that man is just sin...That's him for you." Margaret explained.

"What happened to him?" Carrie asked.

"When you're older or when he is drunk...Remember to pray." Margaret said as they pulled up infront of Arthurs house.

Margaret and Carrie walked to the door and knocked. They waited a moment and Arthurs mother opened the door. She was an average woman who looked fairly average, there were no specific features about her. She had blonde hair and was wearing a grey outfit, her skin was pale. They walked in and Carrie ran into the living room as the women talked. Arthur was there and jumped up to greet her. The two ran off to play and the two women walked inside to sit down. The two went upstairs, into Arthurs room which had comic books all over the floor. The two kissed and got out a small book that contained photos of places.

"Chris still giving you problems?" Arthur asked. Carrie handed Arthur the contents from the bag, it was some chocolates and magazines that McHale would buy her.

"Yeah but I'll be ok." Carrie said as she looked through the book. The title of it read 'the future'. It was filled with places that they could travel and a dream house.

"Does he still...You know?" Arthur asked. He knew what he did to her and there really wasn't many people who did or at least cared.

"Yeah...I spoke to dad about it but he said keep quiet and he'll sort it out...Nothing has changed." Carrie said and Arthur took her into his arms.

"One day we will have this and everything will be great." Arthur said as they cuddled.

"He said it's because I have the devil inside me and it will help get rid of him." Carrie said as a tear ran down her face. She hated hiding their relationship from Margaret but Ralph said it was essential because she would go nuts.

"I heard my mother say that the Whites have the devil in them." Arthur said.

Ralph was back at his house, he was stood in the basement and was drinking heavily. He was having flashbacks of his time in the army, he fought in Afghanistan and was still struggling to come to terms with it. He was cleaning his shotgun and even smoking which he rarely did. Barbara rang him up and he answered the phone.

"They came to my house again." Barbara said. She was crying her eyes out over the phone.

"I'll take care of it." Ralph said. His voice was cold, emotionless.

"How the fuck did you get caught up in this shit?" Barbara screamed as she cried more.

"You know what they say...I have the devil in me." Ralph said as he scratched his arms. There were cuts and scratches all over them.

Present

Chloe drove up to the local hospital. The word was, was that Irwin had been shot and potentially killed. Chloe walked through the night, the moonlight shining down on her as she walked into the hospital. She brought the presence of death with her, the coldness that followed. She walked up to the room and the doctor approached her.

"Well?" Chloe asked.

"He won't make the night." The doctor explained.

Rachel woke up, she was in her cell and acted like she had a nightmare. She screamed out and everything in her room flew around. The guards burst in and she stood up with her hands in the air.

"I want to see Jesse Ryan." Rachel yelled out.

**I hope you enjoyed so please review. Is there anything you want answered? Anything you want to see? Please let me know and I will try to answer as soon as I can. Until next time, have fun.**


	6. The man ruins everything

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy and please review. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and everyone who has reviewed for your help and contributions. **

Chapter 6: The man ruins everything

Chloe was sat at her desk in the precinct. She hadn't slept in a few days and was trying to work out what was going on. Irwin was dead, it was a fact that everyone knew by now but it affected Chloe the most. Not on an emotional level but because there was no way to get justice for Marcus now. She was going over the autopsy reports and eyewitness testimonies for irwin's death, he got into a gunfight with the cops after he dropped his gun...They probably had no idea who he was.

She was going through it all but it was getting too much. What started off as another high school massacre is something too big and it really pissed her off. She stared at her computer screen and then threw all the items off her desk. The stress was now controlling her as she threw the paper work across the precinct. The other detectives just looked at her, in shock...They dared not intervene.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get her the fuck out of here." Captain Nash yelled out as he ran in. The commotion made him worry.

Two detectives grabbed hold of her and took her out of the precinct as she was smashing the phone on the desk. Chloe was sent home that day and as she walked into the cold, empty living room, she flopped onto the sofa. She put the TV on but only out of habit, she had no intention of watching it.

"So do you think that Carrie White movie will be insensitive?" A talk show host asked. He was interviewing a young blonde actress about the upcoming Carrie movie. Chloe just looked at the screen, a little pissed off by it but she was already pissed off.

"I think the movie will help shed light onto the incident. Not all of the facts have come out yet and I think this will help show people what it was like for Carrie." The actress replied. Chloe had no idea who she was but she didn't really care, Rodney might know but she didn't give a damn.

"An anti-bullying movie essentially." The host replied. He was the average talk show host who wore the most expensive suits he could find and the haircut which required the most amount of hairspray.

"Exactly." The actress replied. Chloe changed the channel but someone else was watching the show.

The prison complex was where Rachel was being held. They had arranged to give her a TV to keep her calm, this probably wasn't the best show to have on. She watched the screen, the way the actress talked about Carrie being a martyr really pissed her off.

"Hey Rachel." Jesse said. He was stood on the other side of the cell. He was shaking, sweating. She knew he was terrified and she was going to make a play on it. He was a tall guy, very muscular but it seemed to be fading away.

"Hey Jesse...How you doing?" Rachel asked as walked closer to the glass. The guard looked at her, ready to get the doctors to put her out.

"I've lost the scholarship but I'm still going to college." Jesse explained. He seemed a little upset, his lip quivered a little but he seemed to rise through it.

"Aww, I'm glad. Now you can rape girls on a college campus...Lot's more options." Rachel joked but she kept her straight face.

"You know it wasn't like that." Jesse argued but it had no effect on Rachel.

"It's your fault she died." Rachel yelled out. The guard stepped forward and she looked at him, she stepped back a little and the guard relaxed.

"Just mine?" Jesse asked. His eyes were locked on hers, he really hated her.

"The rest are dead." Rachel said, she really hated him.

"So you wanted me here to tell me that one day you're going to kill me?" Jesse asked but Rachel just smiled, it was a small smile but it was still there.

"Not one day...Today." Rachel said as she smacked the glass.

"BACK AWAY." The guard yelled but as Rachel took her hand off the glass to reveal a large crack. It started to grow bigger and bigger.

The guard pressed the emergency button as Jesse took a step back. Rachel flicked her wrist and the glass smashed into pieces, it fell onto the ground, glistening in the light. There was one exception, a large piece of glass was still in the air, shaped like an arrow it flew towards the guard just as he pressed the button...Impaling his heart.

The other guards and doctors ran in. The glass hovered into the air and was then flung towards them, lodging itself into parts of the body and then jumping out, tearing it to shreds. The blood went everywhere and Jesse was running for his life as Rachel stepped out.

He ran down the corridors as the prison went into lockdown. A group of guards in riot gear charged towards him, he dodged to the side to escape as the charging stampede of guards stormed into the maximum security room. Jesse was sat there, frozen with fear as he could hear the screams. He stood up and ran down the prison complex, he didn't know the way so he kept taking random turns, only going back when he couldn't open the door.

He was running towards reception, finally finding it. He was out of breath, his legs were burning and his feet must have been bleeding. There was a guard by the door, waiting for him and keeping it open but he froze with fear. The eyes on the guard, he head seen someone or at least something.

"Get in." The guard said as Jesse ran into reception.

Rachel walked down the corridor towards the reception. As she walked the prison started to collapse, the drain pipes would explode and the lighting would fall to the ground, wired danced in the halls as they dangled down. She walked towards the guard who was frozen with fear, he couldn't even shake.

"FRANK GET IN." The receptionist yelled but it was too late. A pipe burst through the ceiling and into his throat. She then pushed the door open and walked into reception.

"What the fuck?" The receptionist screamed out as Rachel pushed her back into the wall, smashing it.

Two guards burst in with tranquiliser guns and fired at Rachel but only one of the darts hit her. It didn't do much to her, it seemed like she had been faking the effects or at least now she is fighting it. She let it go out of her system but acted the same, she had played them the entire time. She looked at the two guards and threw them through the window and into the car park.

"Rachel you have to understand." Jesse said as he crawled into the corner of the room. He was starting to cry now, genuinely terrified.

"UNDERSTAND? YOU GOT HER KILLED!" Rachel screamed at Jesse. All of the glass in the room smashed and the posters fell to the ground as she screamed.

"That wasn't me." Jesse defended himself.

"No? And neither were the other girls?" Rachel asked and Jesse just could not bring himself to reply.

Chloe was at home whilst this was happening. She got the phone call as she was watching the new series of Orange is the new black. She picked up the phone, with no intention to actually listen to what was happening.

"Rachel Lang is trying to break out of prison." Rodney yelled into the phone. Everyone was throwing on riot gear and sending out the SWAT. It was like a military movement.

"Don't send everyone. She can kill you all instantly if she sees you." Chloe said into the phone as she quickly put on her shoes.

"Ok..I have an idea." Rodney said as he hung up the phone. He no longer needed the chair but a walking stick was advised, it still made him frustrated though.

Rachel had Jesse hovering in the air. He was covered in bruises and was bleeding out. She saw the police lights from outside, she knew that they were there to take her down.

"I enjoyed killing them at the party. Trapping one of them under the pool, I'm not sure which one...You're all the same to me. That harpoon or spear or whatever went through one guys throat...Like sucking a dick." Rachel said. She took joy in talking about the people she killed, she loved it.

"Shut the fuck up Rachel." Jesse whispered to her, he was struggling to breath.

"My best friend died the other day...They think I don't know but I know or they told me...I'm not to sure." Rachel said. She seemed to be a little confused, she wasn't to sure but she felt confused.

"Does this happen a lot?" Jesse asked and Rachel just snapped back into reality.

She started to get angrier and angrier and as she did Jesse started to feel like he was being crushed more and more. She stared at him as blood poured out of everywhere but before it would get bad enough to kill him there was a sound, like a gunshot. Rachel let Jesse go, he fell to the ground and Rachel just stood there, looking confused. She looked at her belly where there was a patch of blood, it started to grow more and more.

The SWAT team burst in, everything fell silent and the burning in her stomach felt even more worse. She fell to her knees or at least realised she was on her knees and then her eyes started to feel heavy, everything started to go dark...Dark and silent.

Flashback

The White family were in the car. Margaret was driving everyone around before she went to work, she hated the laundromat but Ralph said it was good for her. She did also hate being locked up in that house. They pulled up infront of the school, the bell was about to go in a few minutes and Carrie just held her bag tight, she seemed afraid.

"Come on now little girl." Margaret said as Carrie just stared at the school. Ralph was also holding his bag close, he turned his head towards her and then looked out of the window. A group of kids who called themselves the Ultras were hanging around the front of the school, smoking and just being there.

"Carrie just go into school...You'll be ok." Ralph explained. Carrie waited for a moment and got out of the car.

"I worry about her." Margaret said. Her hand was shaking on the wheel, there were a few scratches on her arms.

"You're off your meds again." Ralph pointed out as he grabbed her arm, he saw the small cuts that were probably from her sewing tools.

"Don't act like you care sinner." Margaret snarled as she pulled her arm back.

"Shut the fuck….What is that?" Ralph changed his attention to Carrie. A couple of the Ultras were surrounding her, they took her bag and emptied it onto the ground. She was standing next to Arthur who ended up being thrown around by a couple of the larger guys.

Ralph was sat there watching this happen. He started to fill up with rage, stress would have been more accurate. He put the bag into the back, he looked at it for a second but then dismissed it. He rushed out of the door, Margaret in shock.

"Come on me and you behind the church...I know you christian girls like churches." Billy Nolan whispered into Carrie's ear as he held her arm, forcing her to listen.

"Why don't we go behind the church? We can throw you straight into a grave afterwards." Ralph yelled as he walked over. He punched Billy before he could register what was going on. Billy fell to the ground, clearly in pain and covered in blood. Ralph looked at the two and walked back into the car as Billy was on the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" Margaret screamed at Ralph but he was not paying attention, he couldn't. He was trapped in his mind like a bear in a cage. She dropped him off at the bar that he owned, he grabbed the bag and quickly ran inside.

Ralph ran up to the bar, Barbara was in the basement. He grabbed a bottle of whisky and started to pour him a large drink. She walked in and saw him downing the glass of strong bourbon.

"What happened?" Barbara asked as she walked behind the bar. Rachel was following her, she sat up at the bar and was handed a glass of water.

"Hey Rachel...I hit a guy today." Ralph said as he put some ice in a bar rag and put it on his hand, it hurt more than he thought.

"You always hit people." Rachel interrupted. She seemed a little off today, very tired but very pasty. She looked at the bag on the bar and was about to open it.

"I wouldn't go through that bag if I was you." Raph replied as he took it and placed it behind the bar.

"Sorry." Rachel said, she looked a little upset but embarrassment had filled her more.

"Don't be..Why no school?" Ralph asked, he seemed more curious than concerned.

"Rachel has been ill." Barbara interrupted as she poured a glass of wine.

"A little early?" Ralph asked.

"You're drinking whisky." Barbara said and Ralph just shrugged.

The day was long and slow but it finally built up the confidence to end or at least started to. Ralph and Barbara were in the back room sorting out some business. Rachel was sat at the bar, drinking a glass of orange juice and reading the book 'Fight Club'. The door opened but Rachel had no interest in who was standing there. Carrie stood at the frame, she left the dreary world and walked up to the bar. She was a few seats away from Rachel, she looked at her unknown sister but did not interact.

"Why are you looking at me?" Rachel asked, still reading the book.

"I...I, uh never seen you here." Carrie mumbled, she was nervous and had, had a pretty exhausting day.

"I've never seen you here." Rachel said. Carrie wasn't sure whether she was correcting her or being a bitch.

"Yeah. What you reading?" Carrie asked as she leaned forward, Rachel just gave her a look and Carrie retreated back to her seat.

"Fight Club….Read it?" Rachel asked. She was suspicious of Carrie due to everyone mocking her at school.

"No, worth a read?" Carrie asked. She was trying to be friendly with this girl but she was worried she might end up regretting it.

"We are not special. We are not crap or trash, either. We just are. We just are, and what happens just happens." Rachel read from the book. Carrie was sat there, a little scared at the way she delivered the line. It was haunting, she had recited it many times.

"Sounds nice." Carrie said. She was shaking a little, she had to admit she found this girl rather intense.

"Hey, Carrie what are you doing here?" Ralph asked as he walked into the room. He noticed the two girls together and took a moment to process it.

"School was over and nobody showed." Carrie said. Ralph looked incredibly concerned about Margaret's whereabouts.

Margaret was at her house with three tall but almost fat men. They were walking around the house whilst Margaret was just sat there. Another one walked in, he was wearing a black suit and had black hair that had been slit back.

"Hello Margaret." The man said. He had a thick Russian accent and had a DVD case in his hand.

"Staying quiet...Good, it will make this easier for you to watch." The Russian said as he put the DVD on. He and Margaret watched the movie that started to play. Ralph was on the screen, it was first person perspective but what he was doing broke Margaret's heart but she showed no expression.

Modern day

Chloe was sat in the church, hands together and looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a second as she was kneeling.

"You cunt….Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong...What the actual fuck?" Chloe prayed. She was angry because of Rachel being hospitalised and everything simply going wrong.

"Not the best prayer I've heard but certainly memorable." The new priest said as she walked over. She was a fairly short woman with short red hair. She had decent skin, it wasn't to pale but not too tanned. She was about the same age as Chloe, maybe a little younger.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked as she stood up, ready to leave. An old woman looked at Chloe, annoyed by her blasphemy.

"I'm the new priest...I'm Roxanne." Roxanne introduced herself. She held her hand out but Chloe only shook it softly, not really putting any effort in.

"I should go." Chloe said as she looked at the exit.

"God be with you." Roxanne said as Chloe started to walk out of the church.

"Yeah but he'll just find another way to fuck it up." Chloe yelled out. The old woman seemed offended but Roxanne didn't seem to bothered.

"Yeah he'll do that." She replied but under her voice so nobody would hear. She watched Chloe drive off into the distance before turning away, back into the church.

**Well I hope you did enjoy so please review and tell me what you liked as well as what you would like to see next. If you have any questions please ask by either messaging me or tweeting me at Hannibal_1996. Until next time, have fun.**


	7. The new priest of the old church

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy but please remember to review. I try to add everything you want but I have to take some things out. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help plus every reviewer and anyone who has favourited and followed. **

Chapter 7: The new priest of the old church

Chloe was in the hospital, she was looking down at Rachel who was in the bed. She was hooked up to several machines which pumped blood into her body and monitored her heartbeat. She looked down at the unconscious Rachel who was still in critical condition after being shot, the bullet got stuck in her body and shredded one of her kidneys open.

"I want you dead...I want it so bad. Just to pull one of these plugs and let your heart stop or take out my gun and put it to your heart. I will hold it there as I gently squeeze the trigger, the bullet will do even more damage but it would certainly end your life you murderous bitch." Chloe said as she looked at Rachel, holding her fist tight, ready to act out her fantasy.

The song Roxanne by the Police comes on the radio. Chloe didn't even notice the radio was on but it broke her train of thought. She turned around and Roxanne was stood in the doorframe, walking in very slowly.

"I've always liked that song." Roxanne said as she walked up to the bedside, looking at the girl. She seemed more concerned than Chloe was, more concerned than anyone in the hospital was. She didn't look at her like a mother would look at a child, she was a priest and she did love people no matter what though.

"I didn't realise the radio was on." Chloe commented as she noticed the way Roxanne looked at Rachel.

"Does my hair look ok? I dyed it but….Nevermind, I'm a little weird like that." Roxanne said very awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" Chloe asked.

"Last rights...Why are you here?" Roxanne asked, waving her bible in the air.

"I thought I'd pay her a visit." Chloe asked but her voice was filled with hate, weighed down by it.

In the waiting area Jesse was sat in the corner. He was reading a celebrity magazine that had been left out, he never really liked them but he had to wait until Chloe was done so that he could see Rachel.

"Hi, Jesse Ryan?" Sue asked as she approached the bored teen.

"Yeah, erm...Do I know you?" Jesse asked, he thought he did but wasn't to sure.

"Sue Snell...My old boyfriend was friends with your brother. I was at your party where you set the bin on fire." Sue explained, Jesse chuckled at the thought of that story.

"Yeah, I'm not proud of that." Jesse said.

"Yeah I've done stuff like that." Sue replied, thinking about the stuff that she had done in the past.

"I'm sorry to hear about Tommy and that other guy you were dating..erm." Jesse said, he struggled to think of his name.

"Arthur, yeah thanks...He was very locked off, there's no way I could have helped him." Sue explained. She knew she shouldn't of said stuff like that but it helped her deal with it.

"Whatever helps us sleep at night...Sorry, I slept with Rachel Lang so….Yeah." Jesse explained very awkwardly, Sue did agree though, it did help her sleep.

"Angel of death me." Sue said, she tried to hide her depression with a chuckle but it didn't work, Jesse knew what was going through her head.

"Hey Jesse, you can go in now." Chloe said as she walked over.

"Good speaking to you." Jesse said as he walked away.

"Bye." Sue said softly. Chloe looked at her and gave a forced smile before walking away.

Chloe was back at the police station. She was working on her computer and trying to sort out a transfer for Rachel but she was still struggling with the problem of nobody being able to hold someone like her.

"Anywhere yet?" Rodney asked. He handed her a cup of coffee but she just put it to the side.

"Can't we just drop her on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean?" Chloe asked. Rodney was hoping she was being sarcastic or trying to make a joke but her empty face made him understand that she just wanted Rachel dead.

"I don't think so, no." Rodney replied.

"...Is she going to trial?" Chloe asked.

"Mass murder." Rodney said. Chloe smiled, it was the first time in a long time but they both knew Rachel would be in a cell for the rest of her life...The only problem was finding somewhere to put her.

"If only we had the death sentence." Chloe replied. Her smile retreated to be replaced with a thrown, it seemed to be her default face.

Flashback

Carrie was at Arthurs house. She had been dropped off by Barbara after Ralph left the bar to see what was going on with Margaret. He seemed startled, terrified even but to drunk to drive, he had been like that for a while now. She and Arthur were now currently going through some CD's.

"The Police?" Carrie asked as she took out the CD.

"Sure." Arthur said. Carrie handed him the CD and he put it in the player. The song Roxanne came on when Arthur pressed play.

"This is by far the best." Carrie said. The two went into each others arms and looked into each others eyes as they listened to Sting sing the lyrics.

"So what happened with you at school today? Was Nolan hitting on you?" Arthur asked. He seemed a little concerned or at least he was hiding most of it. She knew he worried about her and she hated it, he would try and hide it but she knew him to well.

"I don't think he was hitting on me...I think he, um, he was..Wanted." Carrie struggled to admit what happened. Arthur knew what had happened though, he knew she had been through worse.

"Ignore him. He has Sue for that...He just wanted to scare you." Arthur reassured her, she seemed more relaxed now but what happened in the bar still had her a little on edge.

Ralph had got a taxi to drive him back home. He had his bag of weapons by his side and was getting ready for what was going to happen. Barbara had made sure he got a taxi home, she wouldn't let him run with a heavy bag. They were approaching the house, a few more minutes. Ralph started to breath slowly, it got into a rhythm, he was relaxed, he was ready.

Margaret was in the house. She was sat in the living room watching the DVD that the Russians had made her watch. It wasn't a very good video, the camera shook a lot and the sound was very hard to hear but it started to work.

"What do you think?" A figure asked. It was hard to make out at first but it started to become watchable.

Margaret continued to watch. A couple of the gangsters walked by for a quick peek but they left to do something else. Margaret continued watching though, not willing to turn it off. She then saw Ralph come onto screen, he seemed younger. His hair was certainly longer whilst his muscles were considerably bigger. He was truly a younger but different man.

"What are you doing? What the fuck?" The figures screamed out. Margaret started to flinch but then stopped, she didn't want them to have the satisfaction.

There was a sudden knock at the door. One of the Russians walked to the door, he was a little hesitant and had his hand in his pocket where he had stored a gun. He opened the door where Ralph was stood with a sawn off shotgun.

"Он здесь." The Russian yelled. He pulled out the small pistol from his pocket and aimed at Ralph but before he could pull the trigger, Ralph pulled his.

The Russian was blown away, he went across the house. He walked inside and aimed his gun at the Russian in the suit and pulled the trigger. He hit the ground harder than a ton of bricks. His face was in pieces, bleeding and bits were falling off. The other two Russians were running around the house.

Ralph dropped the gun and pulled out a pistol from his bag. He hid another one in his jeans and started to walk round the house. He had a fully loaded Luger in his hand, ready to fire on sight. He stepped into the kitchen and saw one of the rather large Russians. He was holding a small pistol, only a cheap thing he got from a friend. He pulled the trigger but the freshly cleaned gun had unusually jammed. Ralph fired his gun twice. The bullets flew through the air at the speed of a blinking eye. One bullet went straight into the man's lung, tearing through flesh and bone so that it could pierce the lung and settle inside. The second bullet had a much more anarchic journey. It dug its way through the skin and rib, shredding towards the back but then bounced off the spine, the bullet went in an upwards direction and exited through the shoulder.

Ralph turned around, he could hear the final Russian inside his house. He fired three shots at Ralph before he returned fire. Ralph only fired two shots but pulled out his Smith and Wesson revolver. He took a deep breath and turned around, he fired the remaining bullets from his Luger and one from the revolver. He heard a loud thump and walked towards the stairs where blood was dripping from.

Ralph saw the final man on the stairs. He had jumped up on it to be out of sight but Ralph had a hidden talent for dealing with people out of sight. The man had only been hit once by the bullets, it had gone straight into his kidney but he was still alive. Ralph aimed his revolver at the man's head and pulled the trigger, the bullet went straight through his forehead, leaving a large hole.

Ralph walked into the living room. He looked at the bullet holes from when he flicked the bullets, he was surprised by what he could see though. Margaret was still sat in her chair, watching the DVD. Ralph looked at the screen and panicked at what was there, he grabbed the remote and paused it. The television had the image of Ralph in a military outfit, holding a gun but covered in blood.

"What are you?" Margaret asked. She sounded so lifeless, only managing to ask the bare essentials.

"I'm the kind of guy who makes a man's gun jam so that he can kill him first." Ralph said as he put the guns onto the table.

"You're a monster." Margaret stated, she was still blunt and cold.

"That's war for you." Ralph replied. He took all the guns from around the house and put them on one of the chairs.

"Why were they here?" Margaret asked. She could see the corpse of one of them through a reflection, the sight was horrifying.

"I owe them money." Ralph explained as he pulled the bodies into the living room.

"For what?" Margaret asked.

"Stella has probably called the police, if not someone has. They'll be here soon." Ralph explained.

"Carrie can stay at Arthur's tonight." Margaret said. She was stuck in her chair, unable to move.

"I don't like the idea of that." Ralph stated. He looked at the four bodies, he picked one up and took him to the basement.

"Neither do I but I'm not having her exposed to this kind of sin." Margaret said when Ralph returned for the second body.

"This will end soon, I'll make sure of it." Ralph said before walking away.

Present day

Chloe pulled up infront of the church. Roxanne was stood in the graveyard, she was staring at the grave of Carrie White. It had been vandalised beyond repair, the gravestone had been smashed and covered in graffiti.

"Another visit? Have I made a christian of you?" Roxanne asked. Her attention was on the grave, the dirt over it had been damaged as well. Someone had tried digging it up a couple of times, probably for a laugh.

"I need to talk." Chloe said. She was certainly louder and more demanding, it caught the attention of Roxanne.

"Did you ever meet this girl?..So young and yet so dangerous." Roxanne explained. She looked over the grave, it felt weird.

"I want to kill Rachel...Aren't you meant to talk me out of it?" Chloe asked. She was conflicted on what she should do and wanted someone to help her make up her mind.

"Depends...Why are you telling me?" Roxanne asked.

"I need help deciding." Chloe explained. She was staring at the grave, she had never met the girl but she knew who she was.

"No, you want someone to tell you what you should do." Roxanne replied. Chloe remained silent, she knew it was true.

"Did you know there was a massacre in this town years before Carrie? This one was different though. A group of mobsters, god knows how many of them were found dead but all they knew was that it was done by one man. The police think it was her father." Roxanne explained. Chloe noticed how Roxanne looked a lot younger than she did earlier, was it less make-up? There were more important things to think about right now.

"Why didn't they arrest him?" Chloe asked.

"Nobody knows." Roxanne replied.

"So what should I do about Rachel?" Chloe asked. Roxanne looked at Chloe, she gave her a blank expression.

"Rachel Lang is a monster but we have to keep them close to us. Killing her, if you kill her are you better?" Roxanne asked. They looked at the grave for a few more moments whilst Chloe reflected what Roxanne said.

"I always hated what they did to the grave." Sue said as she walked up to the grave.

"What? Where did Roxanne go?" Chloe asked as she looked around. She had disappeared, no trace of her even being there.

"Who?" Sue asked.

"The new priest?" Chloe said but she wasn't even sure anymore.

"I thought they were tearing this place down? I didn't know there was a new priest." Sue admitted as she looked at the grave.

"What's up?" Chloe asked. She decided it wasn't to important right now, Sue might have some vital information.

"I want to talk to you about Rachel. I was in a school program to help out struggling students, I knew her fairly well." Sue explained. She used to volunteer to help out students to learn to read, by volunteer she meant forced to for bullying with the other girls.

"Struggling?" Chloe asked.

"Dyslexic..Needed help to read. What I'm trying to say is, I know she isn't a complete monster...I can help you to try and connect with her." Sue explained. Chloe started to think for a moment and decided it's what she needed to make her decision.

Rachel was in her hospital bed. She was still unconscious, the machines were still monitoring her vitals. The doctor was looking at her chart before exiting the room, it was assumed she would be in a coma for a while longer. Rachel seemed peaceful, relaxed even but then her right ring finger started to twitch, it only lasted for a second but still a second too long.

**Well I hope you enjoyed so please review. Is there anything you want to see next? Did you like it? Is there anything you want answered. Feel free to message me or put a review and I will try to answer. What do you think of Roxanne? Or the flashback? Until next time, have fun.**


	8. The long road

**Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy so please remember to review. I've tried to answer everything you asked but if I haven't, I will in the future. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever for your help plus anyone who has reviewed.**

***MagicMike2 I am seriously considering a story like that and have been for a while now but may be different. Not sure whether it will tie in with this story though.**

Chapter 8: The long night

Chloe was in her bed, she had been for a few hours now but it felt wrong. The bed wasn't to soft but not to hard either, it just felt wrong. She was staring at the ceiling, there was nothing special about the cream coloured ceiling but right now, it was all she could look at. Chloe eventually managed to get out of bed and turn on the light. She walked out of the room and into the living room. It was lifeless, not a photo to be seen, nothing that could give you a clue as to who she was.

She walked towards the sofa and proceeded to put the television on. She sat there for a few moments, flicking through the channels but there was nothing worth watching. She walked over to the fridge and took out a can of beer, she opened it and took a gulp.

Her phone started to ring, she slowly walked over and picked it up, she didn't want to answer the caller, she wanted to sleep but since that wasn't going to happen she might as well.

"Hello?" Chloe asked, she slurred a little. She felt drunk, she looked at the beer can, it was nearly empty and as she turned around she saw a few more empty cans on the counter. She shrugged it off and blamed the tiredness.

"You awake?" Rodney asked. He was in his SWAT uniform, he was all heavily armoured and ready to engage in a gunfight.

"Well I'm not sleeping, what's up?" Chloe asked, a little relieved.

"I got you at a good time then, we need you at Irwins farm." Rodney explained. Chloe hung up the phone and got into the car, ready to drive off.

Chloe was speeding through the night, admiring the way the town looked when the moonlight shined down on it. She turned a corner and saw a man standing in the middle of the road, she swerved out of the way and nearly hit a lamppost.

"What the fuck?" Chloe yelled out as she left the car. She couldn't see anyone around, there was nobody to be seen.

"Keep it together." Chloe whispered to herself as she walked back to her car. She got back in and started to drive to the farm.

Rodney and at least twenty other SWAT members were outside the farm. They were checking their weapons and getting ready to storm the place.

"What's going on here?" Chloe asked as she ran towards Rodney. She was surprised that he was in the SWAT costume.

"Now you need to see this." Rodney said as he handed Chloe a pair of binoculars. She looked through them, looking out at the farm where a group of people were surrounding a man who was stood on top of a podium.

"Who is this guy? Some evil preacher?" Chloe asked as she watched the man. He was at least fifty years old, wearing a very old and dirty black suit. His skin was pale but had been burnt by the sun, he had long hair that had gone grey with time. He had a large scar on the side of his face, it split his upper lip and traveled up to his left eye.

"His name is Jeffrey Wilson and he isn't some preacher. His been in prison, he got out a few days ago?" Rodney asked. He was a little surprised by that but Chloe had been forgetting things lately.

"I...I think I forgot." Chloe said as she looked around with the binoculars. She thought she could see Roxanne for a second, standing by the barn but she assumed it was her mind playing tricks.

"He's one of the victims from Ralph Whites rampage." Rodney explained.

"Why was Ralph never sent to jail?" Choe asked. She was sure they had probably told her already but she couldn't remember.

"The case was thrown out, the things he did...Well you get it." Rodney said. Most of his attention was focused on Jeffrey, he was screaming out at the people who surrounded him.

"What are we going to do?" Chloe asked.

"Flush him out if we need to, I need you to get to Rachel though, make sure she will be alright." Rodney explained. Chloe turned around to get into her car, she looked back at Rodney and thought for a second.

"Good luck." Chloe said as she drove off. She was trying to get to the hospital as fast as she could but she was sure Rachel wasn't going anywhere.

"She is the daughter of Ralph White, she was born out of sin and she is the devil...She must be killed." Jeffrey explained. He was waving a cross in the air, his eyes fuelled with the insanity of people who should have died. Carrie had it, Rachel had it, Margaret practically lived with it.

"They're here." Someone yelled as he ran out of the forest. Jeffrey pulled out a pistol and started to fire, the other people pulled out the odd gun and started to fire.

Jeffrey ran towards his truck and jumped in. The police swarmed the area like locust, shooting anyone who dared to raise a gun at them. Rodney was running through the field, he sprayed his gun at an older and much more larger man who raised a shotgun at him. He turned to see a man who was around eighteen and a drug addict.

"Where is Jeffrey going?" Rodney asked the young addict.

Jeffrey was speeding down the road, he touched the scar on his face and put his foot onto the pedal. Chloe was driving down the road, she was going slow incase she had another problem. Her phone started to ring, she put it on loudspeaker and prayed that it wasn't another problem.

"Jeffrey is heading towards the hospital, you need to get there quick." Rodney yelled down the phone before hanging up, there was gunshots in the background.

Chloe was driving towards the hospital, she was starting to speed up now but as she did she could hear a burglary alarm, she was looking around and as she did, she didn't notice that she had jumped a light. Another car was speeding down the road and they collided.

Chloe froze for a moment, time had stopped for her, the glass from the windows hovered over to her and danced across her face. She looked at the other car but only for a second, everything was so blurry. The airbag burst out, smacking her in the face and launching her head back. She looked out of the other window, she could see Roxanne stood on the pavement but as her head swung around, she wasn't even sure if she was there. Everything went quiet, everything went black, everything just stopped.

**Past**

Ralph was walking down the street. He was holding a large bag, it was very heavy but nothing he couldn't manage. He was walking down to a small bar, it was where the so called gangsters liked to hang out since it was owned by them. He walked inside, scanning the area.

"Hey Ralph, what's going on?" The bartender asked. There were three people in the corner, drinking and playing cards. Ralph dropped the bag and used his powers to push the bartender back. He pulled a gun from his trousers and shot the three gangsters, he walked to the bar and started to pour the alcohol everywhere, spreading it out.

"They're going to kill you Ralph." The bartender said but Ralph was silent, he didn't say a word. He took out his lighter and dropped it on the bar which then allowed the alcohol to ignite. He walked out and grabbed his bag, he turned his head as the bartender screamed. The back of the bar was used for addicts to go and have something a little stronger than the house ale.

Carrie and Arthur were walking down the road, she had just finished helping out at the church and Arthur agreed to meet her. Her hands were shaking and she looked like she wanted to cry but Arthur knew she wouldn't say anything.

"So um, you at my house again?" Arthur asked very awkwardly.

"No, I think mum wants me home." Carrie replied. She was quiet and wouldn't look at anyone in the eye, she was often like this when she left the church.

"You know my parents were asking about you, I think they know about McHale." Arthur stuttered, he knew she hated it when he said that name and even more when it was about other people working out his taste.

"Please don't let them find out, you know what will happen….You know Hargensen will ruin their lives like he did with the others who found out about him." Carrie panicked as she spoke. She spoke fast and her voice was rather high, she took a breath and stared into Arthur's eyes, he was frustrated but understood.

"Fine, I'll convince them it's nothing but something needs to be done." Arthur explained and Carrie nodded, she leaned in and kiss him slightly.

"It'll be over soon, it will all be over soon." Carrie said softly, Arthur just looked at her, still worried about her.

Ralph was walking down the road, still holding the bag but now on the phone with John Hargensen. He was watching a pair of gangsters get in a car, waving their burgers around in the air.

"I need to call in a favour, I'm about to do some weird shit so...Yeah." Ralph said as he hung up. The car was driving off, it went under the traffic light and Ralph pulled it down, crushing the car.

Margaret was at home, she was drinking her tea and had cleaned up the house. It was spotless, there was no sight of any blood or anything. She was watching the video though, she watched it over and over as if it was looped, she knew every word and everything that happened on it.

Ralph was continuing his walk down the street. There were no cops around, probably due to the favour he pulled with Hargensen. His phone started to ring, he was skeptical at first but answered it anyway.

"Ralph get here now." A tormented Barbara screamed down the phone. She was then taken off and one of the gangsters took the phone away from her.

"Are you coming to save your whore?" One of the gangsters said but Ralph just hung up and continued walking. He could hear helicopter noises, screaming soldiers and the sound of grenades exploding...It may have been inside his head but it was like an actual warzone for him.

**Present**

Jeffrey was speeding down the street, heading for the hospital. Before he got there though he swerved out of the way for an ambulance and halted the car. He got out, stumbled a little but he was fine. He had his pistol in his hand and started to run into the hospital. He hid the gun under his jacket, it wasn't very subtle but he didn't care.

"Where is Rachel Lang...WHERE THE FUCK IS RACHEL LANG." Jeffrey said as he put the gun to a nurse's head.

"Down the hall, room 32." The nurse cried out. He threw her back and started to run down the corridor, waving the gun in the air.

He approached the room where a policeman ran out to stop him. Jeffrey fired twice, both bullets hit the man in the neck and he fell to the ground. Jeffrey walked up to the policeman who was on guard duty for Rachel and looked through the glass, he could see Rachel in bed and he smiled. Rachel then opened her eyes and smiled herself.

"The fuck?" Jeffrey yelled as he raised his gun. Rachel pushed him back against the wall and crawled out of bed.

"I remember you." Rachel said as she walked up to Jeffrey, she took his gun and walked off, leaving him there.

**1 month later**

Rachel was in the woods. She had a small cabin that she had either built or just restored but it still looked a little rough, it needed a lot more work. Rachel was wearing a red shirt and black trousers but she didn't bother with shoes. She used her powers to force a shotgun to fly towards her, she could hear someone moving. Two young hikers were walking through the woods, they approached the cabin and Rachel put the gun down.

"I thought you weren't coming." Rachel said as she walked up to them. The two hikers were Jesse and Sue.

**I hope you enjoyed so please review. What is happening to Chloe and did she survive? Who is Jeffrey? What is going on with Rachel or Ralph? Is there anything you want to see? Feel free to message me or leave a review. Until next time, have fun.**


	9. The Chort

**Well it's here but I'd like to apologise for it being late, I went on holiday and I had no internet for a week but I hope this makes up for it. I would like to thank Lunalovegood4ever and as well as anyone else who has reviewed, favorited or followed. You have been so hopeful.**

***MagicMike2: I am going to use the idea in the next story as long as you're still ok with it but it will be done in a very weird way but thank you.**

***Daisydoe I hope you had a great time in France.**

Chapter 9: The Chort

The sound of beeping machines were always something to wake up to. Chloe woke up in a hard hospital bed, it wasn't the soft thing she was used to but it would have to do. She was attached to several machines and an I.V. She felt funny, it might have been the morphine but suddenly she was more relaxed than ever. It had been a month, one month since the crash and she had been out of the coma for a few days now.

"You're awake." Rodney said as he walked into the hospital room. He was with his girlfriend Molly who sat on the chair next to the bed. Rodney was stood at the end of the bed. He seemed alright from the gunfight, a few scars over his face but nothing too serious.

"Hey guys." Chloe said, she was exhausted but had no idea how.

"The doctor said you'll be ok. When you're out, you can come and stay with us." Molly said as she grabbed hold of her friends hand.

"Nash is taking you off the case." Rodney said. He knew it probably wasn't the best time but he thought it was a good idea.

"The fuck he ain't." Chloe said as she tried to get up but failed.

"They know about your problems. Chloe, you're losing your mind over this case." Rodney said. He was trying to sound like a friend but ended up sounding like Captain Nash.

"Who's taken over." Chloe asked. She was still tired from the morphine but if she wasn't, she'd be on the way to the precinct now.

"You might not like this….It's Danny Bracey." Rodney said. He instantly regretted it, he knew he should have let her rest but now he had really done it.

"CUNT." Chloe yelled out. A nurse walked in to check on them but then walked out when she realised everything was alright.

"It's ok." Molly said, trying to reassure her but there was no hope.

"It's been a month Chloe...It's been one month." Rodney said.

"At least i stopped the robbers." Chloe whispered to herself. She didn't really remember the crash itself, all she really knew was that they robbed a house and crashed into her.

"Chloe, Danny is taking over the case but you may be assigned to the case but as his partner." Rodney explained.

Danny Bracy, one of the precincts best detectives who still act like they're in a fraternity. He was a young man who took care of his appearance, probably spent a little too much time working on it but he was proud of it.

He swaggered through the precinct and up to his floor, not having a care in the world. He walked up to his desk and hopped in the chair, he spun around before turning on the computer. He noticed Chloe come in, it had been a few days since she got out of the hospital but she was ready to return to work.

"Good to see you back Chloe." Danny said as he swung around. Chloe was walking slowly, she was still in pain but she would be able to manage it.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Danny said as he walked over to Chloe's desk. She looked up at him, she really didn't want to have to deal with him right now.

Danny smiled and stood by her desk. He was average height, nothing really too special about his build either. He worked out a lot but could never seem to get the muscles he always wanted. He had blonde quiff that sat above his head. There were more chemicals in it than actual hair but it looked alright. His voice was deep, it could have been from the smoking or just his natural voice.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Well since we're sharing a case now...I need some files." Danny said as he gave a smug smile.

"I think you've taken them all and I thought you had a partner." Chloe said as she swung around. Her desk felt so empty since he raided it.

"Who Sebastian? Nah, he's like Daniel...A fucking nutcase." Danny said. He chuckled for a moment, oblivious to the fact that nobody else was.

"Sebastian is more of a detective than you are you frat boy." Captain Nash said as he walked over to them.

"I was going through some of his files….He has one on Ralph White, what a great detective." Danny said as he walked away, trying to fix his ego.

"What about?" Chloe asked.

"Sebastian used to do undercover work...I think he knew Ralph." Danny said as he searched for the file. He threw it over and Chloe started to go through it.

"Where is Sebastian these days?" Chloe asked as she read through the reports. There was a few photos but the report was very badly written, the words were practically symbols but every few paragraphs Ralph would appear.

Jesse and Sue were hiking through the forest. They were on their way to the cabin where Rachel was staying, they were going to give her some supplies they managed to get hold of. They liked the hike, it took an hour but it was relaxing, not a single sound in the forest.

As they approached the cabin they saw a tall, muscular man standing out the front. As they got closer they started to notice more about him. He had greasy black hair that had been brushed to the side, his face was dirty and his face was unshaven. There was a hint of grey on his hair whilst his skin was burnt.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he revealed the pistol from his pocket. His voice was deep, it didn't sound like an american accent but on the verge of one.

"They're my friends." Rachel said as she walked out. The man looked at her and put the gun back into his pocket.

"Good to meet you...I'm Sebastian." Sebastian said as he put his hand out. Jesse took hold of it and shook it.

"He owns the cabin." Rachel said as she picked up Sues bag and moved it over to the corner. Jesse walked over and put the bag next to it, still a little freaked out by the power.

"Oh, how do you two know?" Sue asked as she threw her bag to the ground.

"I knew her father, I'd like to say he was a good man but...I was his friend, imagine what that said's about me." Sebastian said as he walked off.

"He's the mopey kind...Still, he's not the worst person." Rachel said as she sat on one of the deck chairs.

"How is it? Staying out here?" Sue asked as she sat on the one next to her.

"It's nice...Nobody trying...Nothing to push me over the edge." Rachel said as she looked in awe at the forest.

"Yeah, must feel good." Sue replied as she looked around. She could see Jesse talking to Sebastian about something, it didn't matter right this moment.

"You know you don't have to keep coming back here. You don't owe anything to me." Rachel said. She could see it in Sue's eyes, she knew she hated it, it was what it reminded her but on the other hand it was so peaceful.

"I know but, after Carrie...I dunno, I think I just need to try and help. I have no idea." Sue said. She had no way to express herself.

"Yeah I get that feeling from time to time, it's hard to remember my life before all of this." Rachel said. She remembered her spending the summer with Irwin or those sleepovers with Lisa, they were all so different, the memories of a different person.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Sue said.

Past

Ralph pulled up infront of the bar. He jumped out of the car with the guns in his hand, ready to tear them all apart. He was walking slowly towards the bar, keeping an eye out for any gunman. He had his two pistols, ready to fire but not sure how many bullets were left.

The door opened, five people walked out but only three of them had guns. Two of them had pistols whilst the other had a pump action shotgun. Barbara was stood there, crying her eyes out. Another man walked out, he had an expensive blue suit suit, grey hair that went down to his shoulders and a knife in his hand.

"Hello Chort, it's been a while." The older man said, he was the leader of them all, the head of the mafia in Maine.

"Let her go." Ralph ordered as he scanned the area once more.

"I spoke to the leaders of the other branches and the big man as well...They all laughed, said I was high on my own supply but your name, they all know it...Ralph White." The leader explained as he put the knife to Barbara.

"Yeah, I get around." Ralph said as he locked eyes with her.

"The greatest killer known to man who fell into the habits of the scum that you took down. Look at you, you're nothing." The older man said, he chuckled a little as he moved the knife gently around her neck.

"Alexi." Ralph yelled.

"What?" Alexi replied as he started to put more pressure on the neck.

"I'm not the man I once was...I'm worse." Ralph said as he raised his gun into the air.

The glass windows exploded along with everything made of glass on the inside. The razor sharp pieces flew in every direction and the gang jumped to the ground. Alexi went to stab Barbara but his arm twisted and the blade went into his kidney.

Ralph walked towards Barbara. One of the gangsters jumped up, holding his gun in the air but unable to pull the trigger. Ralph squeezed the trigger and watched as the brains splattered over the pavement. Ralph then saw the shotgun at the corner of his eye, as he spun around to shoot him he discovered that he had been beaten to it.

"What the fuck?" Alexi yelled as he watched the gangster hit the ground. They looked at the third one who was stood there, holding his pistol.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side." The man yelled as he ran towards Ralph. The four gangsters inside the bar were shooting through the window frames.

"Ralph White." Ralph said as he put his hand out. The two had jumped behind a car as the bullets flew through the air.

"Sebastian Castillo." Sebastian introduced himself.

Ralph closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. There were three explosions, small but followed by louder screams. The gangsters were screaming as their hands were covered in blood, they cried out as the two men jumped up and started to use what bullets they had left.

"So you a cop?" Ralph asked. He didn't trust him, he was sure Sebastian would turn on him but for the moment he was glad for the help.

"Pretty much." Sebastian replied as they walked towards the bar, finishing the rest of the gangsters.

They entered the bar and inspected the damage. Three dead bodies on the ground and thousands of dollars worth of damage. Alexi was by the bar, bleeding out as quick as Rabbits breed. Barbara was next to him, she had a gun to her chest.

"How the fuck did you manage that?" Sebastian asked as he looked at the dying Alexi.

"Chort, huh...You're a fucking…" Alexi said but before he could finish Ralph threw some alcohol onto him. It was everywhere, practically flooded the place.

"Come on." Ralph said as he picked up the crying Barbara. The gun had jammed and Sebastian took out a lighter and threw it at Alexi, letting the place go up in flames.

"What the fuck are you?" Barbara asked, still terrified from the ordeal.

"Is Rachel safe?" Ralph asked as he put her into the car. He got into the driver's seat but leaned outwards to speak to Sebastian.

"I'm going to stay here, sort this out...Somehow." Sebastian said as he looked at the burning building.

Carrie and Arthur were at the church. They were trying to clean the organ but it was starting to get on their nerves. McHale walked out down the aisle, accompanied by John Hargensen.

"So you're going to do it?" McHale asked as he smiled at Carrie. It angered Arthur but he managed to hold it in.

"I need you to keep an eye on him, get him involved with the church activities." Hargensen explained as he flicked through a bible.

"What about? You know?" McHale said as his eyes glanced over to Carrie.

"He won't do anything? Hargensen may be a monster but we have him, he won't do anything to you." Hargensen said as he put the bible down.

"Well at least your dad might be able to help you." Arthur said as was scrubbing the organ.

"Just leave it Arthur." Carrie begged, not really in the mood to talk about it all.

"Carrie listen to me." Arthur said as he walked up to her but she seemed more closed off than normal.

"It's fine." Carrie said but as she tried to turn around, Arthur grabbed hold of her wrist. Under her sleeve was a bandage which had a little blood.

"You promised." Arthur said, getting more angry by the second.

"Just leave it please." Carrie begged as she walked over to the bible's.

"I love you Carrie." Arthur yelled out but Carrie had already walked into another room.

Present day

Jeffrey was stood in a small, dark basement. There was a small light that was attached to the ceiling. The light was dangling, the light darted across the room but he didn't care. He was sat there, completely shirtless. His body was littered with scars and tattoos that resembled crosses and names.

The light darted over to the end of the room. At the end was two chairs with what seemed to be bodies sitting there. They were rotting, ready to fall apart but you could see that they were heavily burnt. Flies and maggots had made themselves home on the two bodies.

"You will be avenged." Jeffrey said as he cut himself another cross. He looked up at the two girls and stood up, staring at his daughters.

He walked up the staircase and then out of the house where a group of people were stood. They were wearing trousers but they were showing off their heavily scarred chest.

"The White blood has cursed this town for so long, it will end." Jeffrey yelled out, the others screamed out with a vicious cry.

Chloe was sat in a bar, drinking heavily. She was on her third glass of whisky, the bar was empty, the barman had gone back for a moment but everyone was gone. The door opened and Roxanne slithered through.

"I see you're out of the hospital." Roxanne said as she sat next to her. She looked at the scar on her forehead.

"Yeah but I've essentially lost the case." Chloe said as she downed her whisky. She leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle of whisky.

"How so?" Roxanne asked as she watched Chloe miss the glass as she poured the drink.

"I'm working with a frat boy and some guy who spends most of his time in the woods." Chloe complained. She started to drink the drink but started to spill it over her.

"I think you should let Rachel go." Roxanne advised as she took the whisky bottle away.

"She's a fucking murderer." Chloe argued, she was angry, really angry but she had no idea what to do.

"There are other monsters at the moment, I think you need to keep an eye on them." Roxanne said but Chloe was not convinced.

"I might head home." Chloe said as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Probably for the best, grab a cab." Roxanne said. Chloe turned around and tried to head for the door but as she did, she fell over a few times, everything was spinning so fast she couldn't even tell if Roxanne was still there.

Chloe stumbled out of the bar, feeling like she was about to throw up. Three people ran up to her, dressed in black trousers and white shirts with crosses painted onto it.

"You the detective?" One of them asked.

"Who the fuck are you?" Chloe asked but they didn't reply. They smacked her which then caused her to fall to the ground.

They started to kick her, not holding back but getting worse and worse with each time. This was no ordinary beating but an attempt on her life. She then heard a man run up to them, she couldn't see but she did make out Sebastian and someone else fighting the men but she couldn't keep her eyes open long enough to make sense of the situation.

Chloe woke up in a small room, it was very basic but not the worst place she had woken up before. She crawled out of the bed and made her way outside. Everything hurt, she felt like she had been killed, resurrected and then killed again but she was standing.

"I see you're all patched up." Sebastian said as he walked up to her.

"Sebastian?" Chloe asked. She wasn't sure why she was attacked but was hellbent on finding out why.

"Yeah, lucky we got to you. You were bleeding internally and well...Luckily I was in the army." Sebastian said as he took his gloves off.

"There's no such thing as luck." Rachel replied. Chloe turned around to see her standing there, completely speechless.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the finale for the second story. The third story will be up soon but follow me on twitter at Hannibal_1996 where I will make updates and announce a release date for it but also talk to you guys. Did you like Ralph and his rampage? Or Carrie? What did you like and what would you like to see in the next and final story. Until part 3, have fun.**


End file.
